Holding Out For a Hero
by DragonNoKuni737
Summary: /2012/TEM2/ Nueva York está cada vez más en problemas y nuestros héroes deben luchar para frenar los planes del Pie y los Kraang. Un nuevo enemigo se alzará, esta vez de Japón. Y nuevas caras aparecerán ¿Serán enemigos?. La presión aumenta y los hermanos deberán fortalecerse como grupo. ¿Se alzarán o caerán? Esto puede definir su existencia. ¿Y el amor? Descúbrelo.
1. Prólogo Parte 1

**Konnichiwa! DragonNoKuni737 desu!**

 **Hola, soy dragon y te agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que te guste y te divierta hasta que su final nos separe. Pero antes que comience el show, te advierto que en este fic encontrarás:**

 **-Lenguaje soez.**

 **-Situaciones algo incómodas entre los personajes. Claro, sin llegar al hentai.**

 **-Puede tener algo de Gore.**

 **-Pero mucha acción y comedia!**

 **Este fic tendrá una categorización entre T Y M pero será más T.**

 **Bueno ya están advertidos(as). entonces...**

 **PSST... Déjame darte un consejo.**

 **Si quieres llegar a la parte graciosa del fic, te recomiendo que vayas a la parte que dice "COSAS DE CHICOS". Pero sería mejor si lo lees como está, ya que lo entenderás mejor.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí... ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **PARTE 1**

 **THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

Era una noche fría y oscura en Nueva York, aquellas nubes amenazaban con azotar la ciudad con una fuerte tormenta. Aparte del clima, todo parecía ir normal en Manhattan… Pero esa noche no sería igual que las anteriores, porque una gran pelea estaba a punto de desatarse.

 **LA FURIA DE LA VENGANZA**

 **VERSUS**

 **EL ESPÍRITU DE LA JUSTICIA.**

Allá en la zona que más rascacielos tenía "La gran manzana", había uno que se diferenciaba de sus vecinos notoriamente, pues este estaba totalmente sumergido en la obscuridad. Por dentro varios centenares de personas se movilizaban por todas partes preparándose para cuando llegue el momento de actuar.

 **En el piso superior…**

Débiles luces alumbraban los pasillos sin poder extinguir aquella oscuridad, varias sombras custodiaban una puerta y aunque estuvieran en horario de trabajo, la gran mayoría estaba vagando.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose pero debido al bullicio que estaban armando, solo unos pocos lo notaron, curiosamente fueron aquellos que se tomaban su deber muy en serio, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia… Estaban listos para atacar.

La figura del recién llegado se paró al frente de ellos, al ver de quien se trataba guardaron sus armas y saludaron, esta se abrió camino hacia aquella puerta. De inmediato, su presencia extinguió el bullicio de esa cuadrilla y le saludaron con profundo respeto, se paró en frente de la puerta y volteó a encarar a uno de los hombres que antes estaba hablando ruidosamente.

–El líder, ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó fríamente.

Aquel hombre se asustó por el tono que usó, pero más por su presencia, pues la persona que tenía en frente suyo, era conocida por su seriedad y compromiso al hacer cualquier cosa que se le confíe y por su falta de piedad. Aquel hombre sabía cuál sería su destino, si no le daba lo que pedía: La muerte.

El pobre hombre trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo igual que sus compañeros, pero estos empezaban a manifestarse.

–Ah… Bueno, el señor… Quiero decir… Nuestro líder está… – Le respondió lo más calmado que pudo.

Pero en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, su cuerpo dejó de responder a su voluntad y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Cuando alguien los interrumpió:

–líder de escuadrón, Matsumoto Kaito. Reportándose.

Aquel hombre sintió un gran alivio cuando se rompió el contacto visual, recargándose en la pared para no caerse. Por otro lado, el líder de escuadrón no se inmutó, ni estaba nervioso aparentemente con su presencia, ni con el contacto visual que hicieron.

–¿Ya está todo listo? –Preguntó con el mismo tono de antes. Aquel hombre se acercó y le mostró unos documentos.

–Sí, ya está todo listo. Sólo falta que den la orden para actuar –Dijo serio colocando su puño derecho en la zona del corazón y dio una reverencia, mostrando sus respetos.

–Bien –Dijo volviéndose y dándole la espalda sin apartar su vista de esa puerta.

–¿Está adentro? –Le preguntó como si fuera su primera pregunta.

–Sí, está ahí –Respondió.

" _Bien, cómo lo supuse"_ Pensó.

Dio unos pasos adelante y… _"¡Bien, ya se va!"_ Pensaron todos allí, aún seguían nerviosos por lo que pasó y sólo se les pasaría, si esa persona desaparecía de su vista. Pero fue muy pronto para celebrar, porque de pronto se detuvo y habló de la manera más amenazadora que pudo:

–¿Y dónde has estado, Matsumoto Kaito? No te vi aquí hace un rato –Aquel hombre temió por su vida al ver su mirada asesina, una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla. Sabía que si decía una palabra en falso, rodaría su cabeza.

–Tenía… Que recoger los informes de los otros grupos. Ya que somos miembros de élite encargados de velar por el bienestar de nuestro líder y su escolta de esta noche, y también debemos informarle el estado de la operación y… Eso es todo, Señor –Dijo lo más serio y calmado que pudo, saludando con mucha fuerza haciendo que le duela el pecho.

–Hm, _**sou ka**_ –Dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Guardó silencio por un momento y continuó mostrando claramente su enojo:

–¿ _"Velar por el bienestar del líder"_ , dices? Pues te informo: Sólo quince hombres de los ochenta que ves aquí estaban preparados para luchar y "velar por el bienestar del líder". Si el enemigo atacara, y con la actitud que mostraron, ¡No podrían proteger a nadie! ¡¿No crees que deberían tomarse esta situación en serio?! Si yo hubiera sido su enemigo, ten por seguro que nadie estaría en pie y… Hubieras encontrado un mar de sangre con los cadáveres de tus hombres.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron el orgullo de élite cada uno de ellos pero aun así sus rostros sólo mostraban miedo.

–¿Aunque… Aún te falta recoger algunos informes, verdad? –Dijo suspicaz mirándolo a los ojos. Lo miraba con tal determinación en su rostro que parecía que no solo sabía que le mintió sino también sus más íntimos secretos

–Eh, sí señor –Dijo lo más calmado que pudo pero su nerviosismo empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada.

Aquel hombre se lamentaba de su error, no sabía cómo respondería la próxima pregunta que le hiciera. Aquella tranquilidad con la que le hablo después de su llamado de atención lo enfermaba, parecía el preámbulo de su muerte. Sentía como era devorado por su miedo, estado que también notaron sus hombres, cada vez más el ambiente se sentía más tenso.

–Si ustedes se jactan de su rango y ser llamados "Élites de élites", ¡HAGAN BIEN SU TRABAJO O… **MUERAN**! –Dijo antes de desaparecer tras cruzar la puerta.

–¡SÍ, SEÑOR! –Gritaron al unísono.

El alivio se sintió por todo el corredor, pero algo era seguro, no volverían a tomarse tan a la ligera su trabajo nunca más.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA**

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, jaló la perilla y abrió la puerta. La habitación era inmensa, muy espaciosa y tenía grandes ventanas que tenían una buena vista de esa parte de la ciudad, al igual que los corredores, la habitación estaba débilmente iluminada. Pero en esa habitación habían dos personas y no una como esperó.

–Bien, eso es todo. Ya puedes irte –Dijo fríamente a su compañía.

– **Jai** , como usted ordene, _**Riidaa-sama**_ –Se paró, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde el nuevo "invitado" se encontraba.

–Jajajaja, cada día está más inestable –Dijo con burla al pasar por su lado en un tono inaudible que sabía que lograría escucharlo –Creo que tendrás mucho trabajo por hacer sub-líder –Al ver su mirada fría y sedienta de sangre agregó rápidamente: _**-sama**_ … Esa es mi humilde opinión con respecto a la situación, _**Ka**_ … –Al ver que sus palabras no hacían ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro, que seguía tan serio:

–Hmph –Cerró sus ojos como si se tratara de un caso perdido –Pero fuera de eso… –Dijo cambiando su tono y su expresión por uno más serio – Estamos en una situación delicada con todo lo que sucedió. El clan nunca volverá a ser como antes, en estos momentos tenemos que estar preparados, los rumores ya empezaron a divulgarse en Japón, otros clanes podrían atacarnos ahora mismo por esta situación .

Fingió que estaba buscando algo para que su charla no sea tan obvia.

–Aparte que los Yakuza y las otras mafias nos podrían arrebatar nuestros territorios. Esos tipos… Ya deben estar enterados, siempre buscan nuevos territorios bajo sus dominios, después de todo. El ataque a Shibuya… No creo que haya sido pura coincidencia- soltó un suspiro –Está bien que me guste patear culos pero no me gusta trabajar mucho, sabes. Lo necesario no más, lo necesario.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, frunció su ceño y masculló un " **¡** _ **¿Nani…?'**_ Rayos, ya es tarde" –Ah, bueno –Regresando a su tono burlón –Ya me voy… ah y… Lidia con eso, _**sub-riidaa**_ –Y continuó con su camino hacia la puerta.

" _¿Y el_ _ **-sama**_ _?"_ , Pensó con molestia por su falta de respeto.

Su enojo se vio interrumpido cuando alguien habló:

–¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? No me digas que no puedes hacer eso.

La puerta se cerró pero todavía escuchaba la risa de esa persona, tenso la mandíbula, hizo una reverencia y masculló un _**"Sumimasen"**_. Caminó hasta llegar al primer peldaño que llevaba al trono de dónde provenía la voz, hubo silencio por un rato y aunque no pudiera ver el rostro del líder, sabía perfectamente que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos.

–¿Vas a quedarte así sin decir nada? –Dijo fríamente su líder –Si es así, vete. No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

–No te preocupes, a mí no me gusta perder mi tiempo, así que tampoco te haré perder el tuyo –Dijo con calma.

–Para que alguien como tú que conoce las reglas de visita venga sin una cita o sin que se le llame, debes tener algo muy importante que decir –Dijo impaciente –Deberías hablarle con más respeto a tu líder no…

–Y es muy importante y por lo otro… No creo de debamos ser tan formales cuando no hay nadie cerca.

–¡Hmph! Bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que informar? –Preguntó de mala gana.

–Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente la unidad de Tsubasa sufrió un accidente o una paliza diría yo, es cuestión de pragmática. Por el momento la unidad está funcionando a un veintiocho por ciento y se estima que llegará a un treinta y cinco por ciento dentro de media hora si no hay inconvenientes en la recuperación de los hombres.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué una de las unidades más fuertes del clan terminó así y quienes lo hicieron? –Soltó un golpe y el crujir de sus nudillos indicaban su enfado. Una de las unidades que era el pilar de su estrategia había sido reducida a menos del cincuenta por ciento de productividad, además que sus probabilidades de éxito también peligraban.

–Según los testigos y por las propias declaraciones del líder de escuadrón fue un muchacho de tez blanca que no aguantó las injusticias que estaban cometiendo los ninjas con un negocio de la zona y terminó haciéndoles lamer el piso. Tampoco debes preocuparte de la policía ni de los testigos, ya me encargue de eso. –Aquella tranquilidad con la que hablaba no hacía otra cosa más que arruinar su humor y aumentar la presión que ya tenía sobre la operación –Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Seguimos con el plan o…?

–¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE DECLINEMOS EL PLAN! –Gritó a pleno pulmón, respiró varias veces hasta recuperar su serenidad y continuó: Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces y ya sabes la respuesta. La operación continúa. Es todo.

–¿En serio vas a hacer todo esto? –Dijo mostrando por primera vez su preocupación –¿Vas a continuar a pesar de lo que te dije…? ¿Con esa actitud? ¿No crees que…?

–¡Tú no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! –Dijo mostrando enojo –¿Acaso no sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo?

–¡Por esa misma razón…! ¿No crees que es muy precipitado? ¡Esto está saliéndose de control! – Trató de hacerle entrar en razón –Si vamos a hacer algo, debemos tomar esto en serio e ir por partes. ¡Es el clan el que está en juego y su estabi…!

–¡CÁLLATE! – Gritó.

De inmediato, su compañía se calló, conocía muy bien ese lado suyo y no quería que eso afectara su decisión final, pero cada vez las posibilidades de lograr que cambie de opinión disminuían.

–¡Hmph! Ya sé porque yo estoy a cargo –Dijo después de recuperar su serenidad –…Y no tú, eres muy blanda para esto. En otras palabras… ¡No sirves para esto! ¡No tienes ningún sentimiento de honor…! ¡No sientes nada! _**¡OMAE WA JOUNTO NI KARAPPO DESU NE…! ¡KISAMA! ¡Kar…!**_

–¡No se trata de eso! –Dijo enojada controlando su tono –Mi punto es… que no tenemos pruebas de que lo que él dijo sea verdad. ¡No estuvimos allí cuando sucedió!

El líder soltó un "Hmph" al escuchar lo que dijo. Ella entendió lo que significaba: No le creía.

–Yo no me fio de él –Continuó –¡Él no es alguien en quien puedas confiar! Además… Dame más tiempo para investigar bien todo este asunto. Hay cosas que él dijo que no tienen sentido, no podemos creerle, ¡No a alguien como él!

–Tal vez… Después de todo, ese tipo no es de fiar –Dijo sonando razonable y al recordar todo lo que les dijo ese día.

Esas palabras le empujaron a creer que esta podía ser su oportunidad para averiguar quién o quiénes fueron los culpables de ese desastroso incidente.

– _ **Demo**_ …

" _¿Pero?",_ Pensó.

–Eso es lo que aparenta, Yo no me fio de apariencias –Dijo indiferente.

Haciendo cada vez más imposible la posibilidad de una oportunidad para descubrir la verdadera identidad del culpable.

–Yo me fio de las relaciones de nuestros negocios, tenemos los mismos intereses después de todo ellos aún no tienen por lo que vinieron. Y… –Iba a seguir explicándole los puntos de los negocios del clan pero eso tomaría tiempo y el hecho de que ella este allí, era sospechoso. –Pensé que sabías cómo funcionaba esto… Ya que estas aquí desde que eras un bebé –Se burló.

–Deberías considerar otras opciones –Dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo –Y no actuar como si nada más se pudiera hacer, no eres la marioneta de nadie. No actúes tan infantilmente como ahor…–En ese momento el sonido de un puño retumbó por toda la habitación.

–¡Te dije que te callaras, ¿no?! –Dejó su trono y empezó a bajar a encarar a esa sinvergüenza –Tú nunca sentiste nada por él, ¿Verdad? ¡Por eso no mueves ni un dedo por él!–Dijo con profundo odio –¿Tanto lo odias…? ¿O es que hay algo que te impide hacerlo?

–¡No es nada de eso! –Dijo perdiendo su paciencia, no entendía su punto pero notó su incomodidad –Yo…

–¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡El ninja más poderoso del Clan del Pie…! ¡Una cobarde! –Rugió.

–No quiero que hayan pérdidas de las cuales podamos arrepentirnos –Dijo conteniéndose las ganas de gritar y tragándose su orgullo.

" _¿Cobarde?",_ Pensó. _"Como lo pensé, todavía no estás en las grandes ligas, por eso no reconoces a alguien superior"_

–¡Hmph! Ellos no son algo que el mundo pueda extrañar, tampoco existen a ojos de la sociedad, eliminarlos no será diferente a ir de caza a las montañas o a la sabana. Ellos valen menos que cualquier ser vivo. Recuérdalo siempre y no lo olvides jamás –Dijo con malicia dándole una mirada de **"Te descubrí"** y prosiguió:

–Sus muertes bo…

–No me refería a ellos, los mutantes –Dijo fríamente, disimulando muy bien su tono burlón. –Sino a nuestros ninjas, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a élites. Además, también estas movilizando a mis hombres, es normal que me pregunte si esto vale la pena o no. Después de todo, Soy la segunda al mando del Clan, la mano derecha de Destructor. No lo olvides.

Esto enfureció más al líder que la fulminaba con la mirada, chasqueó los dedos y rompió el contacto visual, dirigiéndose a la entrada de otra habitación. De inmediato, varias luces se prendieron iluminando cada una su parte de la habitación.

–En estos momentos, debemos centrarnos en el clan, en su estabilidad y en nuestros negocios. –Dijo preocupada, siguiéndole, deseando no haberse dejado llevar por alguien con pensamientos nublados en una situación tan delicada como esta.

–Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. –Dijo retomando su rol de líder, dándole la espalda.

–Mira, no tenemos pruebas de que ellos hayan hecho tal cosa y en mi opinión… –Trató de hacerle entrar en razón. –Es imposible que ellos hayan llevado a cabo esa estrategia, ya sabes de lo que hablo, ¿No es sospechoso eso? ¡Ellos pueden ser inocentes! ¡Y el culpable está en otro lado!

–¿Inocentes…, Dices? –Dijo con molestia, haciendo crujir sus nudillos –No me digas que pretendes protegerlos haciendo todo esto… ¡Hmph! ¿Acaso intentas huir de tu deber como miembro del clan?

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a ese momento cuando tenía problemas con la misión que se le había dado.

"Al fin me devolviste esas palabras y yo que creía que nunca las escucharía de ti", pensó. Ella bajo la mirada y no dijo nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería usado en su contra.

–¡Eres patética! ¿Y qué importa que si son inocentes? Da igual. Ellos no han pagado la deuda que adquirió su maestro hace más de diez años. Vine aquí por esa razón: Para hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron y… ¡para exterminarlos de una vez por todas! ¡Si son inocentes o no, eso es irrelevante!

–¡No me malinterpretes…! –Se defendió –¡Para mí el clan es primero y lo más importante!

–Entonces, ¿Él no es importante? –Dijo al frente de una gran estatua. La sub-líder se detuvo, quedándose en silencio y sin poder responder a su pregunta. –¡Ellos fueron los responsables de la muerte de Destructor! ¡Ellos lo mataron…! ¡¿Y esto no te importa?! ¡¿Acaso no sientes nada?! ¡¿No deseas que los culpables sufran? ¡POR SU CULPA EL LÍDER DEL CLAN DEL PIE ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡ELLOS DEBEN PAGAR POR LO QUE HICIERON! –Dijo con intenso odio, dándole la cara al fin y empuñando su mano.

–Pero no tenemos pruebas de ello, no conocemos al verdadero culpable del…

–Pensé… Que tú me entenderías –la interrumpió con pena. Al ver una luz a lado del puño del líder, reconoció el casco de destructor, "El _**Kuro Kabuto**_ ". Al alzar la vista, la estatua de Destructor se erguía gloriosamente sobre su base.

Sabía cómo se sentía, toda la responsabilidad del clan caía sobre sus manos y la venganza de su maestro también, pero este no era momento para venganzas, tenían que encargarse de otros problemas mayores. Además, ellos no eran grandes amenazas pues sólo se dedicaban a frustrar sus planes, arruinar sus negocios y no estaban interesados en apoderarse del clan ni en sus territorios… Como las otras mafias. Pero no podía negar que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la noticia, no podía creer que destructor estaba muerto ni mucho menos que ese pequeño clan lo había hecho… Que Hamato Yoshi fue su ejecutor, a pesar de lo que dijo.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando el líder hablo:

–Deberías apoyarme en esto. Después de todo, tú y yo fuimos sus discípulos –Por su tono, entendió que aún no superaba la pérdida de su maestro.

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien... Pero él hubiera querido…

–¡Que lo venguemos y quitemos esa mancha de nuestro honor! –Gritó, frunciendo su ceño.

En ese momento sintió un gran peso en su corazón, ver en ese estado a alguien que apreciaba, se sentía impotente por no hacer algo para que se sienta mejor.

–Por favor –Suplicó– entiende que…

–¡Soy la líder y harás lo que digo! ¡Limítate a cumplir tus órdenes!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambas partes se calmaron, sabían que un rumor sobre su pelea era lo que menos necesitaban.

– _ **Douzo**_ –Dijo fríamente la líder, volviéndose a ver la estatua.

Un hombre entró y llegó hasta dónde se encontraba la sub-líder, se disculpó por su intromisión, saludó e informó:

–Los preparativos ya están listos y también todos los escuadrones. Solo falta su orden para iniciar con la misión. Lady-sama.

–Muy bien, puedes irte.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, dejándoles a solas.

–No vas a cambiar tu opinión, sin importar lo que diga ¿Verdad? –Dijo seria mirando su espalda.

–No, no cambiará –Dijo sin volverse a verla –Ellos pagarán por lo que hicieron y necesito tu ayuda para eso, eso ya lo sabes muy bien.

–Ya veo, en ese caso… Quiero regresar a Japón. Al parecer, puede haber problemas en varias zonas de nuestros dominios. El incidente en Shibuya, el otro en Shinjuku y los disturbios en Nagano, Nagoya y Osaka… No creo que sean puras coincidencias ni algo que debamos pasar por alto.

De inmediato, "el líder" se volvió con una expresión que la sub-líder pudo traducirla como una de preocupación.

–Claro, que será después de realizar esta misión –Agregó –Ya sea que tenga éxito o fracase. Me iré después de eso.

–Está bien, te encargaré el bienestar de nuestros negocios allá y te daré el poder para que hagas lo que mejor te parezca –Dijo después de pensar su propuesta por un buen rato –Pero no fallaremos en esta misión –Dijo, mirando a la estatua.

–Ya lo veremos –Dijo, volviéndose y caminando hacia la puerta. _"Después de todo, estamos hablando de ellos, son enemigos formidables… Ya quiero ver cómo saldrán de esta y cómo te harán tragar tus palabras"_ , Pensó.

Esas palabras no fueron del agrado de su líder que soltó un _**"TCH"**_ y se volvió para enseñarle un poco de respeto.

–¿Acaso no sabes respetar a…?

–Nunca sabrás el resultado de tus decisiones hasta que estas se manifiesten –Le interrumpió, siguiendo con su camino sin inmutarse –Sólo así, sabrás si salió como querías. Eso es algo que nos enseñó Destructor… Deberías saberlo. Con permiso–Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

–Has cambiado, _**K**_ –Dijo "el líder" mirando la gran estatua del antecesor.

Al cabo de cinco minutos la orden fue dada y la movilización de los ninjas empezó en varias partes de Nueva York.

* * *

 **COSAS DE CHICOS**

 **En Otro Lado De La Ciudad…**

Cuatro tortugas mutantes del tamaño de personas se encontraban saltando de techo en techo entre risas y lágrimas, en un ambiente muy ameno.

–Jajaja, toma eso, Donnie –Se burló Mickey, apresurando el paso para que no lo dejaran y dejando atrás a su hermano. Al ver que este todavía no lo alcanzaba, cantó: Tortulento, tortulento, tortulento… Eres uuun tortuleeento. Mientras se palmeaba el caparazón.

–¡Mickey! –Dijo furioso el mencionado –¡Vas a ver cómo te voy a dejar cuando te…!

–¡Oigan, ustedes dos, podrían callarse! ¡No debemos llamar mucho la atención y gracias a ustedes parecemos un circo andante!

Aquel bullicio se extinguió después de llamado de atención de su hermano de la bandana roja y siguieron con su camino en silencio

… Sólo por unos pocos minutos y luego el bullicio regresó.

–¡Ya cállense los dos! –dijo Raphael, encarándolos. Sus palabras llamaron otra vez al silencio – ¡Ash! ¿No entienden lo que se les dice? Ya no son niños ¡¿No pueden madurar?!

–Somos verdes –Respondió Mickey sarcástico y luego echó a reír al ver la cara de Raphael.

A lo que Donnie le dio una palmada en el hombro, callándolo pues, Raphael ya se estaba "transformando".

–¡Ay! ¡Parecen una pareja de recién casados! –Dijo sarcástico caminando hasta la esquina del techo y rompiendo el silencio que creó.

–¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron los dos enojados al unísono.

–Eso no es gracioso. Para nada –Dijo su hermano de la bandana morada

–Sí, para nada –lo apoyó Mickey

Su hermano, que no estaba con ganas de hablar por más de veinte segundos, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Ustedes dos, ca…

–No fue chistoso, _Rafita_ … –Dijo burlón –Yo tengo buenos gustos, nunca me casaría con Donnie ¡Ni muerto! –Culminó con un tono triunfal.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Dijo Donnie.

–Ah… que… ¿Nunca me casaría contigo? –Dijo haciendo memoria.

–¡No, lo otro!

–¿Ni muerto? –Adivinó.

"¡Pero si lo acaba de decir!" Pensó Donnie impaciente.

–¡Lo otro! –Dijo fríamente.

–¿Que tengo buenos gustos? _"Creo que era eso"_ , Pensó

–Pues para tu información, YO también tengo buenos gustos –Dijo glorioso, cruzando los brazos.

" _Por eso estoy con ella"_ , Pensó.

En su mente la canción más romántica del mundo se reproducía, perdiéndose en ella y en todas las experiencias que vivieron juntos.

– _Pues para tu información,_ YO… Lo dije primero –Señaló.

Eso fue lo suficiente para rayar el disco que se reproducía en la mente de Donnie, arruinando su gloria y este le regaló una mirada asesina.

–¡¿Qué…?! Yo lo dije primero. Gana el que lo dice primero, ¿Verdad? – Dijo sonriendo, se preparó para alcanzar a su hermano mayor que estaba esperándolos en la esquina del edificio. Pero eso no se iba a quedar ahí, eso no lo iba a permitir Donnie.

Aquel quelonio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar que una pelea se desataba entre sus hermanos. Miró al cielo sin cesar como si buscara una respuesta, luego de un rato su vista se dirigió a la ciudad. La brisa de la noche acarició su rostro y soltó un suspiro.

–Algo va a suceder –Susurró –Esta noche es igual a la de aquella vez. Algo va a suceder… En alguna parte de la ciudad. Me pregunto dónde será.

Pero el grito de su hermano lo desconcentró:

–¡Leo, haz algo con estos dos! –Dijo Raphael en medio de sus hermanos evitando que se golpearan y recibiendo los golpes por ellos –¡Pon orden!

–¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron enojados al unísono –¡Si tú fuiste el que empezó!

–¡Eso no es cierto, yo…!

–Ya dejen de pelear, no importa quien empezó. Somos hermanos, ¿Recuerdan? **HERMANOS UNIDOS, ENEMIGOS VENCIDOS** –Dijo Leonardo serio –Ahora, apúrense. Debemos llegar a la guarida y descansar después de tanto trabajo.

Aquellas palabras los conmovieron tanto que dejaron de pelearse y se sintieron culpables.

–¡Ya ven! ¡Se los dije! –Dijo Raphael reprochando sus actos infantiles.

Los dos hermanos le dieron miradas de pocos amigos, pero Raphael los ignoró.

–¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? –Se quejó Mickey.

–Me la debías. Ahora vámonos –Dijo Donnatello enojado.

–¡Uy! ¡Que genio! –Dijo enojado y al pensar en lo que dijo –¡Hpmh! Donnie… Que genio. Jajajaja y tú eres un genio, o sea…

–¡Ya camina! –Lo empujó, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Oigan ustedes dos –Dijo Raphael furioso por su retraso –¿No pueden hablar de algo más interesante? Como… algo que sea de interés mutuo o algo que les guste a los dos, un juego o algo que tengan en común.

"Estas repitiendo el mensaje" Pensó Donnie sarcástico.

En ese momento, al pensar en lo que les dijo, los dos pusieron la misma cara de bobos.

–¡Ay! No –Susurró Raphael. _"MODO TORTOLO: ACTIVADO"_ , Pensó.

" _Ah, me siento como si estuviera volando, estoy en un lugar tan cálido y lejos de todo mal, mi corazón late rápido, DOKI, DOKI y… Ah… Quisiera que esta hermosa sensación dure para siempre"_ , Pensaron los dos.

Pero un golpe los saco de su "Dulce Sensación"

–¡Au!, ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Gritaron los dos al unísono, sobándose la mejilla donde impactó el golpe.

–Tenían un mosquito ahí –Dijo frío e impaciente –así que lo maté. Ahora, Vámonos.

Aunque se hayan demorado tanto, lograron alcanzar a Leo que los esperaba bajo una torre de agua.

–Ahí están –Dijo Leo preocupado.

–Sí, ya sé. Vámonos –Dijo Raphael más impaciente que nunca.

–¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –Preguntó al ver la cara molesta de su hermano.

–Ah, por nada –Dijo despreocupado –Sólo que los tortolos se acordaron de unas cosas y se perdieron en ellas, eso es todo.

Apresuró el paso, quería mantener su distancia de ellos. No soportaba la TORTOLITIS y tampoco quería tener problemas con ellos porque mató al "mosquito" del amor que les rondaba.

–No tan rápido, Raphael. Tienes que esperarlos –Dijo Leo, inclinando su cabeza para el lado de sus hermanos.

–¡Ay! ¡Está bien! –Dijo frustrado. "Ahora, tengo que aguantarlos", Pensó

–Hm… ¿Algo interesante que podamos hablar? –Dijo Mickey pensativo, agarrándose su mentón.

–¿Algo que tengamos en común? –Dijo Donnie, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que sean buenos los dos, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba nada.

–¡Ya sé! –Dijo Mickey, sobresaltando a su hermano –¿Qué tal te va con Abril?

Donnie lo miró sorprendido como si fuera una gran revelación.

"No pensé que eso también contara", Pensó Donnie.

–Ah, bien. Muy bien –Dijo Donnie, poniendo a misma cara de bobo de antes –Hoy me besó ocho veces –Estaba tan rojo que parecía la bandana de Raphael –¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va con Irma?–Dijo recobrando su color.

–Ah, sí… Muy bien. Hoy me besó diez veces –Dijo abobado y rojo igual que Donnie –Jajajaja. Parece que Abril no te quiere tanto… A mí, Irma me quiere más –Dijo pícaro, alzando las cejas.

–¡Nooo! Ella estaba estudiando, eso es todo.

Al ver que la cara de Mickey era una de "JAJAJAJA. LERO LERO. ESTOY GANANDO. JAJAJAJA. LERO LERO. ESTÁS PERDIENDO", agregó:

–Eran exámenes finales y necesita aprobar con altas calificaciones. Un buen enamorado siempre desea lo mejor para la mujer que ama –Se defendió Donnie.

–Irma también estaba estudiando y aun así, me dio diez –Dijo más burlón y pícaro que nunca, cerró los ojos y asintió varias veces.

Raphael que los escuchaba sin importar el ruido de la ciudad, perdía cada vez más la paciencia.

–Para que abrí la boca… Yo y mi bocota –Susurró molesto.

Por más que avanzaban con su trayecto hacia la guarida, también avanzaba la pelea del " _ **¡A MÍ ME QUIERE MÁS!**_ ¡NO, AMI ME QUIERE MÁS! _**¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡A MÍ ME QUIERE MÁS!**_ ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! _**¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡A MÍ ME BESÓ MÁS ASÍ QUE, A MÍ ME QUIERE MÁS!**_ ¡SI IRMA REPRUEBA VA A SER TU CULPA! _ **¡ESO NO VA A SUCEDER, YO CONFÍO FIRMEMENTE EN LAS CAPACIDADES DE APROBAR DE IRMA!**_ ¡ARGHHH! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ TE VOY A GOLPEAR! _**¡Y TU VEN PARA ACÁ TAMBIEN TE VOY A GOLPEAR AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!**_ " entre los dos hermanos menores y también aumentaba la furia de Raphael.

–Leo, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo? –Dijo Raphael con cansancio, inclinando su cabeza para el lado de sus hermanos, al imaginar cómo estaría su pelea en estos momentos.

Las palabras de su hermano lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, lo miro confundido, Rapha volvió a inclinar su cabeza para el lado de sus hermanos. Al volverse para ver qué tan grave era la situación de sus dos hermanos menores, se dio cuenta que estos no eran los que corrían detrás de ellos, sino una gran nube de polvo con las cabezas de los dos por unos segundos, luego sus caparazones, luego sus piernas, luego sus cabeza otra vez y así sucesivamente, mientras estos se golpeaban.

"¡A MÍ ME QUIERE MÁS! ¡NO, A MÍ!"

" _No pensé que sería tan grave. La situación empeora cada segundo que pasa"_ , pensó preocupado.

–¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de Raphael, pero antes que pueda decir algo, Leo gritó:

–¡Se van a caer!

Leo y Rapha cruzaron sin problemas el callejón, pero esos dos que estaban peleándose y en su "forma" actual… Al parecer no lo lograrían.

–Tenemos que hacer algo, Rapha. Ellos no van…

–Van a estar bien –Dijo aburrido.

–Pero…

–Sólo observa.

Por más que quiso ayudar, ya era tarde esos dos estaban a dos pasos de caer, se preparó para atraparlos si ellos se caían, no podía creer que su hermano no estaba interesado por salvarlos; lo había dejado solo.

Pero al momento de dar el último paso, esa nube de polvo se detuvo, aunque esos dos seguían peleando. La nube retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tomó vuelo y luego saltó alcanzando a Leo y Rapha.

Leo estaba sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos.

–Te dije que estarían bien, ¿no? –dijo Raphael –pero ese no es el problema –miró a la nube que seguía con su camino dejándolos atrás –¿Que debemos hacer, líder sin miedo?

– ¿Eh? ¿Alcanzarlos? –Dijo Leo aturdido.

–Hmm… Bueno, tienes razón, vámonos o si no los perderemos –Dijo Raphael. _"Esos dos me las van a pagar"_ , pensó.

 **Después De Haberlos Alcanzado Y A Varios Metros Delante De La "Nube"…**

–¿Alguna idea? –Preguntó Leonardo, dándole toda su atención.

–Hmm, no sé. Déjame pensar –Dijo con un tono angelical –¿Qué tal si… –La energía que desprendía en ese momento era de maldad pura y hasta su voz cambió a una de "Monstruo Rey Demonio: Final Boss" –Los echamos al fondo del pantano más oscuro y tenebroso que podamos encontrar para que nunca más puedan regresar? JAJAJAJA.

"Con que eso era lo que estabas pensando", pensó Leo, fingiendo interés.

–Piensa en otra cosa que no sea deshacernos de ellos cruelmente, no escojas la salida más rápida sino la correcta –Dijo Leo serio.

–¡Ash! Y yo que puse todas mis mejores intenciones en ese plan –Susurró molesto.

 **Después De Varios Minutos…**

–Bueno, si tanto quieres ayudar… –Dijo después de pensar varias veces su estrategia –Te lo dejo en tus manos.

–Espera un momento, ¿De verdad quieres que me deshaga de ellos en un pantano? –Dijo preocupado y a la vez con lágrimas de felicidad.

Leo no era de esos, él era el líder y el que más sentido de responsabilidad poseía de todos. Él era… Splinter Junior.

–¡No vas a hacer eso! Sólo quiero que los detengas – Al ver la mirada sedienta de sangre de Rapha agregó rápidamente: civilizadamente.

" _Sabía que sonaba tan bien para ser realidad"_ , pensó decepcionado _"Adiós plan de abandonarlos en un pantano"_

–¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –Preguntó Raphael con aburrimiento.

–¿Yo? Yo soy el plan B –Dijo Leo confiado y sonriendo de lado –Si logran pasar por ti, ahí es donde YO entró en acción.

–Gracias por la confianza –Dijo Rapha sarcástico.

–No es por nada, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

–Por eso, gracias por la confianza –Repitió.

Rapha soltó un "Hmph" y fue a hacer su deber.

–Oigan, par de barbaros vikingos ¿Pueden cerrar sus bocotas y dejar de pelearse? –Dijo parado delante de la nube de polvo que se acercaba cada vez más.

Se volvió a ver a Leo levantó los hombros, puso una cara inocente y luego volvió a mirar al frente y se puso en guardia. Leo lo tradujó como un "Ves, no me hacen caso… Es hora del plan B"

"Si Leo entendió bien, sabrá que es hora de la acción", Pensó.

–Un momento Rapha no vayas a… –Pero fue demasiado tarde en ese momento se dispuso a atacar.

–¡LARIAT! –Rugió acercándose peligrosamente a sus hermanos con los brazos extendidos.

Mickey y Donnie que se encontraban "Hablando como hombres" no notaron que su hermano se acercaba a ellos, hasta que estuvieron a punto de perder la cabeza. Se desviaron rápidamente chocando contra una antena y cayendo al frío pavimento.

–¡Oye! ¡No te pares allí! –Dijo Donnie molesto, levantándose del suelo.

–¡Hey!, Tu dijiste que hablemos de algo interesante o de algo que tengamos en común y eso estamos haciendo –Dijo Mickey enojado por su intromisión.

–Si yo dije eso –Dijo Rapha sonriendo y en un tono cálido de secretaria –¡PERO NUNCA DIJE QUE SE PELEARAN POR ESO! –Culminó. Haciéndoles entrar en razón y sacudiéndolos con su grito.

Raphael se limpió las manos y su boca, y se volvió para encarar a Leo.

–Son todo tuyos, ya hice mi deber –Dijo con cansancio.

Leo sonrió pero antes que pueda decir algo, alguien habló:

–No me digas que… ¿Estás celoso porque no tienes novia? –Dijo Mickey con el mismo tono que molestó a Donnie, señalándolo.

–¡Au! –Gritó, cuando Raphael le dobló el dedo que lo señalaba y se lo llevó a la boca.

–¡Sigues haciendo eso! ¡Y a esta edad! –Le reprochó Raphael.

–¡Y tú que! ¡Tú también haces…! –Dijo a la ofensiva, pero las manos de Raphael fueron más rápidas e impidieron que revelara su secreto, tapándole la boca.

Después de varios intentos de zafarse del agarre de su hermano más la promesa de no revelar nunca su secreto, lo soltó, volviendo a ser libre otra vez.

–Bueno… No creo que este bien hablar de chicas cuando ellos no tienen, ¿No? –Dijo Donnie tratando de entender el comportamiento de su hermano.

–Nooo, Leo sí tiene –Dijo Mickey sorprendiendo a todos menos a Leonardo, pues ya sabía a qué se refería su hermanito.

" **¡¿QUÉ…?! ¡¿LEO TIENE NOVIA?! "**

Fue lo que Mickey leyó en los rostros de sus hermanos.

–Sí, ¿Qué hay de Karai? –Dijo levantando los hombros.

Aquel gran suspenso que vivieron sus hermanos se vino abajo al escuchar ese nombre.

–No digas eso, mejor quédate callado –Dijo Donnie, moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

–¡Pero si es cierto! –Trató de convencerlos.

–Mickey, no digas tonterías. Es la estupidez más grande que has dicho hasta ahora –Dijo Raphael impaciente –Leo nunca ha tenido novia y si hubiera tenido, nosotros lo habríamos sabido, ¡INTELIGENTE!

–Hermano –dijo Mickey en un tono de velorio, mirándole con una carita de cachorrito abandonado buscando casa para dormir –No te culpes, debe ser duro que no tengas novia, no es tu culpa –Abrazó a Raphael como si este hubiera perdido a la persona que más amaba –Es culpa de tu temperamento… Así quien te va a aguantar –Concluyó irónico –Las chicas no son Diosas del Masoquismo.

Raphael se zafó de él, dejándolo sin aire gracias al golpe que le dio en el estómago.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Donnie a Mickey, al ver que cayó al suelo tratando de respirar.

–No, no lo está… –dijo Mickey desde el suelo recuperando el habla, sin notar que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él –Está celoso porque no tiene enamorada.

Raphael lo miró con una cara de: ¿Tú también quieres, verdad? Enseñándole su puño y Donnie le respondió con una de: No gracias, así estoy bien.

Donnie soltó un suspiro, rodó los ojos y susurró un **"No lo entendiste Mickey"**.

–No te preocupes ya conocerás a alguien que te sopor…jem que te ame por cómo eres Rapha –lo animó Mickey.

–Quieres otra, ¿verdad? –Dijo Raphael mostrando amenazadoramente sus puños a su hermano que seguía en el suelo.

–¡No!, paso –dijo reincorporándose.

–Bien, ahora vamos a casa _"Tortulentos"_ , tengo hambre –dijo amenazadoramente.

–No deberías hacerlo enfadar por cosas como esa –dijo Donnie, echándole un ojo a Rapha que continuaba con su camino.

–Pero si es la verdad –susurró Mickey.

Lamentablemente la distancia que separaba a Mickey de Raphael no fue obstáculo para que este, no escuchara lo que dijo y llegara hasta él.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo mostrándole su puño.

–Raphael, cálmate. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después –dijo Donnie poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Forcejearon varias veces hasta que…

–Tienes razón, no quiero arrepentirme después –dijo Raphael de mala gana, liberándose de su agarre.

–Gracias Donnie –dijo Mickey aliviado.

–Me debes una –le respondió este.

–Por eso lo golpearé ahora mismo –dijo Raphael, lanzándose al ataque.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, Rapha… Debes calmarte –dijo mientras luchaba por mantener lejos a su hermano de Mickey –Yo también tengo hambre, ya vámonos. No molestaremos más, ¿Si?

–Vamos –dijo enojado, aceptando su oferta y se reunió con Leonardo.

–Rapha, no te sientas mal… Yo tampoco tengo novia –dijo Leo con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviarlo pero por el contrario, lo empeoró más.

–¡Tsk! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡No molestes! –Antes que Leo diga algo más, se fue tomando la delantera.

Leo sonrió al ver en ese estado a su hermano por un tema sin relevancia y corrió detrás de él junto con los demás.

"Ese es mi hermano, un gruñón por excelencia", pensó echándole un ojo a Rapha.

 **PERO ELLOS NO IMAGINABAN LO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUCEDER EN LA GUARIDA…**

* * *

 **EL INICIO DEL PLAN**

Splinter acababa de despertarse, respiraba pesadamente y sudaba a cántaros. Todo por culpa de ese sueño, fue tan real que pensó que se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar y en esa situación: El día en que peleó a muerte con Oroku Saki.

Aquel sueño le hizo recordar cosas que conscientemente había olvidado.

–No, no pienses eso –Susurró, cuando trató de recordar lo que sucedió esa noche, hace ya más de tres meses. Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

" _un poco de queso helado, no estaría mal"_ , pensó, tomándose la cabeza que en ese instante le empezó a doler.

Al abrir el congelador, se encontró con el gatito de helado multisabor que tanto cuidaba su hijo Miguel Ángel.

–Miguel Ángel Ssusurró.

" _¿Todavía no llegan…? ¡¿Habrá pasado algo?!"_ , pensó preocupado.

–No, no creo. De ser así ya habrían llamado al quesófono, ¿Verdad? –Dijo mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por su barba, mirando al gatito.

Este asintió y se acurrucó para continuar su sueño, el Maestro Splinter alzó muchos quesos para no volver a interrumpir el sueño del felino otra vez, pues la mirada que le dio al verlo por primera vez fue una de "Si sólo fuera un gato más grande y ninja… No estarías molestándome".

Salió de la cocina con dos quesos sobrevivientes en una bandeja, sintiéndose igual de enfermo sin ninguna mejora. Estaba débil aunque no lo aparentaba. Las heridas de esa gran pelea no habían sanado del todo y estaban presentes aún en cuerpo, mente y espíritu; además de cargar con la responsabilidad de sus actos.

"Oroku Saki, discúlpame… Perdón", pensó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Pero un sonido llamó su atención y este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, fue al laboratorio, el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, pero ninguna de esas grandes pantallas le decía lo que sucedía.

"SIN SEÑAL"

"SIN SEÑAL"

"SIN SEÑAL"

Era lo único que informaban. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero todo tuvo más sentido cuando escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

"ADVERTENCIA"

"ADVERTENCIA"

"PELIGRO INMINENTE"

"PELIGRO INMINENTE"

"SE PERDIÓ EL CONTROL DE LOS NIVELES UNO, DOS, TRES…"

 **Mientras Daba El Informe…**

En su cabeza resonaba "Se perdió el control de los niveles. Se perdió el control de los niveles. Se perdió el control de los niveles".

–¡¿A qué se debe eso, otra vez los del municipio?! –se preguntó, empeorando su dolor de cabeza.

Esos mensajes ya eran comunes desde que se dio la orden de reestructurar el alcantarillado de Nueva York.

Se dispuso a salir del laboratorio ya que se sentía mareado y muy débil, pero una voz lo detuvo informando:

"SEGURIDAD DESBLOQUEADA"

"EL SISTEMA ANTI-SABOTAJE ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO EN UN CINCO POR CIENTO"

"SE PERDIERON DATOS"

"SEGURIDAD AUXILIAR ACTIVADA"

"EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA"

"EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA"

"EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA"

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del laboratorio aun en su estado, sosteniendo la bandeja con los quesos. Todo era confuso para él y le era imposible pensar adecuadamente sin que su dolor de cabeza empeore, pero sólo una cosa era clara: Tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido que pueda y sin importar qué.

Al pasar por la sala notó que la entrada principal estaba totalmente sellada con una enorme puerta de hierro.

"Pero ¿Por qué?", pensó, deteniéndose para reconocer su entorno y la nueva forma que tenía la guarida. En su cabeza resonó el mensaje: "EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA" "EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA".

–Si ese es el caso… –murmuró, miró hacia la cocina –tengo que ir por él.

Sabía perfectamente como escapar, los pasadizos secretos y en dónde se encontraban los vehículos de escape. Se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando el suelo tembló y escuchó sonidos metálicos.

–¿Qué está…? ¿Un terremoto…? ¿Pero aquí?–dijo desconcertado –No… ¿Qué eran esos sonidos?

Cada vez más el movimiento del suelo y aquellos sonidos eran más fuertes, y era imposible que fuera producto de la naturaleza. El Maestro Splinter había llegado a una conclusión:

–No es posible…

En ese momento una parte de aquella gran puerta de hierro le cayó encima. De pronto toda la alcantarilla se llenó de polvo y de escombros.

 **EL ATAQUE HABÍA EMPEZADO.**

–¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPÉRSENSE, LOCALICEN A LOS OBJETIVOS Y NEUTRALÍCENLOS… ¡ ¡NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE VEAN! ¡LOS OBJETIVOS SON ENEMIGOS!

– _ **¡JAI!**_ –gritaron todos los ninjas

–¡INICIAMOS CON EL PLAN, AHORA!

–Esta vez, seré yo quien escriba tu destino, ¡Hamato Yoshi! –dijo el líder alzando su puño.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!_

 _¡Acompáñame en esta gran aventura! Nos leemos la próxima vez. JAA MATA NE! READER-SAN!_

* * *

 _Se preguntarán, tal vez, por qué no está completamente en roumaji la escritura del japonés (los que saben su escritura correcta). Bueno, se debe a que el roumaji tiene sonidos iguales al Inglés y alguien de habla hispana que quiera hablar algo de Japonés tiene que tener una base de inglés así que, quise hacer un roumaji para nosotros, los de lengua Española, para que podamos hablarlo sin miedo a equivocarnos._

 _Por ejemplo:_

 _Hai: correcta escritura en roumaji, significa sí. Pronunciación: Jai._

 _La "H" Inglesa suena como la "J" Española._

 _La "W" Inglesa suena como la "U" Española. WA pronunciación: ua_

 _La "Y" Inglesa suena como la "I" Española. Shibuya Pronunciación: Shibuia._

 _Pero también hay sonidos que son diferentes al de nuestro alfabeto como:_

 _La "Z" y la "J" Inglesa._

 _La "Z" se pronuncia como un zumbido de abeja: zzzzz no como "S" cómo solemos hacerlo._

 _La "J" su símbolo para pronunciarlo es "d3" (en mi perfil explico por qué) Se pronuncia como una "y" con zumbido. Ojo no "Y" como solemos hacerlo._

 _Si escuchas música o miras animes, películas, doramas, etc en Japonés, te darás cuenta que el japonés es muy parecido al Español, claro que tiene excepciones como ya las expliqué._

 _Cuando una palabra se pronuncie como la "J" en Español o la "J" Inglesa, no se preocupen yo se los haré saber. Por ejemplo:_

 _Jai (H)_

 _Shinjuku (d3)_

 _Bueno esto lo hice para los que quieran aprender un poquito de Japonés._

 _ **sou ka: Ya veo en Español.**_

 _ **-sama: honorifico japonés de sumo respeto.**_

 _ **¿Nani?: ¿Qué? En Español.**_

 _ **sub-riidaa: sub-lider.**_

 _ **Sumimasen: discúlpeme en Español.**_

 _ **¡OMAE WA JOUNTO NI KARAPPO DESU NE!: De verdad estás vacío/a, ¿no? según a que genero se lo digas.**_

 _ **¡KISAMA!: forma ruda de decir Tú en Japonés.**_

 _ **Demo: Pero en Español.**_

 _ **Douzo: Adelante o Pase en Español.**_

 **Shibuya y Shinjuku: Son distritos de Tokio.**

 **Nagano, Nagoya y Osaka: Son prefecturas importantes de Japón.**

 _ **¡JAI!: ¡Sí, señor! En Español.**_


	2. Prólogo parte 2

**Konnichiwa! DragonNoKuni desu!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé jeje. muchas gracias por su apoyo: GorudenTenshi, RENKINJUTSUSHI75, sorarukiatakeno y Yessi Oroku.**

 **Sí. sé que no es otro capitulo, que es el mismo PEEERO rediseñado así que espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **La próxima actualización será en unos días, manténganse alerta.**

 **¿Les dije antes que quería tener mi propio estilo verdad? Sip, por eso este fic será como un cómic porque escribiré las onomatopeyas.**

 **Sin más que decir... A leer!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **PARTE 2**

 **THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

De pronto toda la alcantarilla se llenó de polvo y de escombros.

 **EL ATAQUE HABÍA EMPEZADO.**

–¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPÉRSENSE, LOCALICEN A LOS OBJETIVOS Y NEUTRALÍCENLOS… ¡ ¡NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE VEAN! ¡LOS OBJETIVOS SON ENEMIGOS!

– _ **¡JAI!**_ –gritaron todos los ninjas

–¡INICIAMOS CON EL PLAN, AHORA!

 **DIVISIÓN**

Los ninjas entraron sigilosamente por la puerta caída aprovechando la nube de polvo que los cubría perfectamente de enemigo.

–¿Ya diste las indicaciones? –preguntó el líder. Desde el cuarto de comandos en la zona más segura de su formación.

–Sí, señor. Todos los equipos ya empezaron a movilizarse. Señor… –el líder lo miró –¿Hay algo que desee agregar?

–Quiero ver que tal van nuestros equipos –dijo fríamente.

– _ **¡Jai!**_ Señor, todavía no hay movimiento dentro, señor. No hay respuesta del enemigo –dijo al ver el computador.

" _¿Todavía no hay respuesta?", pensó "Pensé que eran de los que no se esconden"_

–Hagamos esto más interesante entonces –dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

–¿Señor?

–¿Qué les parece si les damos un pequeño incentivo…? Mil quinientos millones de yenes para el equipo que atrape a uno. Ahora diles.

– _ **¡Jai!**_ Con todas las unidades: Se dará un monto de mil quinientos millones de yenes por cada enemigo atrapado al equipo que lo haga.

–Esta vez, seré yo quien escriba tu destino, ¡Hamato Yoshi! –dijo el líder alzando su puño –Prepárate para morir.

El mensaje corrió como caminillo de pólvora, cada miembro del clan estaba alerta y más motivado que antes. Pero…

–Señor, disculpe mi intromisión –dijo el ninja encargado de dar el mensaje nervioso, ganándose la atención del líder –el mensaje que dio… ¿No cree que pueda…

–…Arruinar la formación – susurró.

* * *

 **En Otro Lado De Manhattan…**

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Disculpa, no te escuché –dijo un ninja. Pero lo ignoro.

–Jojojo, ¿Ya escucharon las nuevas buenas? –dijo el recién llegado.

–Es buenas nuevas –le corrigió fríamente su compañero.

–Siempre tan frío y cruel –le respondió en un tono infantil.

" _¡Sólo te estaba corrigiendo!", pensó irritado su compañero._

–Bueno, como quieras decirlo. La buena es que… ¡Nos van a dar más de mil millones de yenes si atrapamos sólo a uno!

–¿Y la mala? – le preguntó.

–Ahhh, que tenemos que compartirlo – dijo decepcionado, irritando a todos los presentes aún más de lo que estaban, pues esa no era la respuesta que querían escuchar.

–¿Pero en que estará pensando? ¿Al decir eso, qué tendrá en la cabeza? –preguntó preocupado un ninja del escuadrón.

–Ya sabes que en nada –le respondió aburrido uno de sus compañeros –que no sea manga o anime, como siempre.

El ninja lo miró confundido y agregó: Yo no me refería a él.

–Jaja, jaja, jaja, jaja, el cerebrito se equivocó – se burló.

–¡Ya cállate, me oíste!

–Al hacer lo que está haciendo, arruinará la formación –dijo la líder de ese equipo.

" _Esa estúpida… ¿En qué estás pensando?", pensó._

De inmediato el silencio apagó el bullicio y todos le prestaron mucha atención a su líder.

–Yo también pienso lo mismo y estoy seguro que muchos también están pensando lo mismo ahora.

–Sí, no tiene mucho sentido dar un incentivo en estos momentos –dijo el ninja más inteligente e irritado del grupo –cuando tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca. La avaricia podría quebrar el honor de los ninjas y matarse entre ellos, diciendo algo como: _"Ellos los mataron… mataron a todo mi escuadrón en su afán de escapar, pero… Todo ese esfuerzo no fue en vano, atrapamos a uno con un costo…Yo soy el único que sobrevivió, Señor"._

Además que, actuarían por su propia voluntad rompiendo la formación que estudiamos, de ser así, no tendría valor nada de lo que estamos haciendo y sólo estaríamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. ¡En serio, me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo!

–No tenías que ser muy dramático, tío –dijo su compañero en tono cansado por su actuación.

–Eso es lo que ellos dirán, **¡BAKAMONO!** –se defendió.

 **Mientras Ellos Se Peleaban…**

–Hmm, has estado muy callada, K…

–Yo también estoy igual que tú, tratando de encontrar la razón que la llevó a botar toda esta operación al agua desde el comienzo del contraataque. Es una completa estupidez, ¿Cuál es tu intención… Cerebro de insecto?

 **FLASHBACK**

–¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? –le preguntó a su líder. Esta le dio una mirada de "¿Tan estúpida eres que no sabes lo que haré?".

–Matarlos, por supuesto.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé – le contestó, tomándose la cabeza con su mano tratando de entenderla –me refiero a… ¿CÓMO lo vas a hacer?

–Quiero que sufran –dijo fríamente –más que nadie… quiero que deseen no haber existido, que todo lo que ellos aman desaparezca para siempre pero sobretodo, quiero que **él** sufra.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

–A no ser que…

Todos le prestaron atención, querían escuchar su opinión al respecto.

–¿Qué es, Líder?

–Sea más idiota de lo que pensé.

–¿Eh? –dijeron todos los presentes.

–Disculpen, tengo que hacer algo… Ya saben quién queda a cargo, ¿Verdad? Knock O, quedas a cargo –dijo antes de irse.

– **¡¿Eeeee?!** ¡¿Por qué él?! **¡Riidaa! ¡Riidaa! ¡Riidaaaaa!**

–¡YA CÁLLATE…! –gruñó Knock O por su comportamiento infantil, calmando a su compañero –no es para tanto, ella ya regresará.

–Pero, pero… –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las ganas de Knock O de matarlo aumentaban pero no podía hacerle eso a un subalterno sino ¿Qué ejemplo daría?

La vena en su sien amenazaba con explotar por cada "Pero" que escuchaba.

–Me pregunto… A donde irá –dijo el nuevo encargado, mirando el lugar en que desapareció su líder

–Líder… No me dejes con él. ¿Ya se olvidó quién debería ser el líder…? Yo debería ser el líder. ¡BUAAAAAH!

* * *

 **COSAS DEL AMOR, COSAS DE LA VIDA, COSAS QUE SUCEDEN ENTRE HERMANOS**

 **En Los Techos De Nueva York…**

–Jajaja y ¡Pum! ¡Bang! ¡Fiuuuu! ¡Puck! ¡Y Así los vencí! –dijo triunfante Mickey con una gran sonrisa por su hazaña.

–¡Wau! Yo no pude pasar ese nivel –dijo Donnie apenado al escuchar cómo lo logró su hermano. _"Pero tú sí"_ , pensó.

–Jajaja, descuida Donnie –lo animó Mickey. Donnie sonrió y luego Mickey agregó glorioso: Sólo los Pros pueden hacerlo.

–Gracias Mickey por entender como me siento –dijo Donnie sarcástico.

–De nada, bro – le contesto este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que hizo enfurecer más a Donnie –para eso están los hermanos.

Un golpe impactó en la cabeza de Mickey, haciendo que este se tambaleara y que casi se caiga.

–¡Auch! ¡¿Qué…?!

–Y para eso… también están los hermanos –lo interrumpió Raphael con su tono de siempre –para bajar a sus hermanos de su nubecita.

"Tal parece que también para tirarlos del edificio", pensó Donnie al ver como Mickey perdió el equilibrio y acercándose peligrosamente al borde.

–¡Au! Eso duele, hermano –dijo molesto, sobándose la cabeza.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Raphael desinteresado.

–¡Sí, además ya te dije que no me golpearas en la cabeza! –Gritó –¡¿Sabes cuantas neuronas se mueren por cada golpe en la cabeza?! –miró a Raphael en busca de una respuesta pero como este no respondió, agregó preocupado y molesto: ¡Algo de diez mil…! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Raphael lo miró asustado, ese no era el Mickey que conocía, retrocedió unos pasos moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos bien abiertos. _"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡No… no puede ser…! "_ , Pensó Raphael al borde del pánico.

–A este paso voy a terminar bruto –susurró Mickey apenado, sobándose la cabeza.

–No puede ser… no –balbuceó llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

Por su expresión preocupó a los dos menores y más a Mickey porque esa escena la había visto en una película de terror y sabía lo que pasaría.

–Una combinación de Donnie y Mickey en Mickey… ¡Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad! –dijo al fin.

–¡Oye! –dijo Donnie molesto –¡No deberías hacer eso, me asustaste! Rapha… ¡¿Y qué es eso de "una combinación de Donnie y Mickey… mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad", eh?!

–Jajaja, no te molestes. Era sólo una broma –dijo burlón, poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Donnie y con la otra mano le "acariciaba" la cabeza con sus nudillos.

–Aaahh, mis neuronas –se quejó Donnie.

Pero al pensar más y más sobre eso, Mickey no paraba de escuchar la palabra "Bruto", "Bruto", "Bruto" dentro de su cabeza.

" _¡No…! No te preocupes solo fue un golpe nada más. No te pasara nada… ¿No te vas a volver bruto o un descerebrado por eso, verdad? No, que va a ser. Si aún me quedan miles de millones más, jajaja por gusto me preocupo. Jajajaja"_ , pensó.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar sobre el peor de los casos: _¿Qué pasaría si se quedaba bruto y sin neuronas? ¿Si ya no pensaba? Los chicos ya no lo tomarían en cuenta._ Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba más.

 _¿Qué pasaría si Irma ya no lo amaba y se quedaba solo?_

Recordó lo que una vez le dijo esta: Me gustan los chicos inteligentes.

 **¡MICKEY YA NO TE QUIERO MÁS!**

 **¡VETE!**

 **¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ…!**

 **¡CABEZA HUECA!**

Donnie y Rapha que se encontraban "arreglando cuentas" fueron interrumpidos por un…

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Que era de Mickey.

–¡No, no, no, no…! –gritó de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza.

–¿Qué te pasa, Mickey? –preguntó Donnie preocupado, al no tener respuesta le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a Rapha, pues él fue quien lo golpeó.

–¡Qué…! Yo no lo golpeé tan fuerte –se defendió.

–¡¿Entonces que le hiciste?! –gritó Donnie.

–¿Lo golpeé? –dijo inocentemente.

–¡Ash! ¡Para qué te pregunto! –dijo molesto por su actitud, volviéndose a auxiliar a Mickey –¿Mickey estás bien? Respóndeme ¿Qué te duele?

 **En La Cabeza De Mickey…**

" _¡Deja de imaginar cosas…! Ella nunca diría eso"_

 _Aún si me quedara bruto, ella dijo:_

" _ **También me gustan los hombres fuertes, Mickey"**_

"¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte?"

Recordó lo que alguien le dijo:

" _Bueno, si quieres ser fuerte, tienes que tener dos cosas:_

 _1°.- Tener cerebro o_

 _2°.- tener músculos._

 _Te preguntarás porque una respuesta tan estúpida, la respuesta es simple: APARENCIA._

 _En este mundo superficial, en donde se valora mucho la apariencia que a la personalidad, tienes que verte a los ojos de la gente como alguien fuerte para que no quieran meterse contigo. Por ejemplo:_

 _¿Tú te meterías con alguien físicamente más fuerte, robusto o poderoso que tú? Así tú seas fuerte pero si tu enemigo es inteligente, no vas a ir a ningún lado._

 _Como tú dijiste, la actitud también cuenta pero si tu cuerpo no es fuerte ni tu mente sirve para diseñar planes o crear situaciones que te ayuden a salvar tu pellejo, y a eso le agregamos que te hagas el héroe, morirás pronto._

 _Recuerda que el hombre teme a lo que no puede derrotar, a lo que es superior a él._

 _Y que… En este mundo cruel y violento hay que buscar una forma para sobrevivir. El fuerte gana, el débil pierde; por ende, EL FUERTE GOBIERNA AL DÉBIL"_

Leo estaba preocupado, Donnie lo sacudía de los hombros para que entre en sí y Rapha empezaba a preocuparse más y más.

–No tiene cerebro… Músculos… Fuerte –Balbuceó Mickey, Ignoró las miradas desconcertadas de sus hermanos –Alguien que no tiene cerebro… Tiene músculos… Fuerza… ¡COMO RAPHAEL…! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO QUIERO TERMINAR ASÍ! ¡CAMBIARÉ, LO PROMETO!

" _Ah, era eso", pensó Leo tranquilizándose. "Sí que te preocupas por tus neuronas"_

Trató aguantarse la risa al imaginar cómo estaría Rapha en estos momentos, se volvió a otro lado para no verlo y reír silenciosamente.

" _Siento pena por lo que te tocó, Rapha"_

Donnie tenía una mirada en blanco como la de Raphael e igual que Leo volteó la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar que su risa fuera obvia. Mientras tanto Mickey susurraba un "Tengo que estudiar, tengo que estudiar, tengo que estudiar". Cuando las miradas de los dos hermanos se cruzaron no pudieron evitar soltar una risa chillona que terminó dejándolos en el suelo con un fuerte dolor abdominal.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritó Raphael enojado recuperando su noción de la realidad –¡Y ustedes levántense! –miró a Donnie y Leo que seguían retorciéndose de la risa.

Leo fue el único en pararse y se apoyó al muro para no volver a caerse, en ese instante sus ojos se volvieron a posar en ciudad dejando de reír.

–¡Ahora si te voy a moler a golpes! –levantó a su hermano con una mano y con la otra su puño.

Donnie se interpuso entre ellos para evitar que lastime a su hermano, aunque seguía riendo.

–¡Perfecto, dos por uno! –dijo con una gran sonrisa malévola.

Aquel puño se dirigía sin vacilar a su destino, asustando a sus hermanos. Hasta que…

–¡GRRRRRRR…!

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Mickey asustado por aquel estruendoso sonido.

–Tengo hambre –dijo Rapha avergonzado y regresando a la normalidad.

–Yo también –dijo Donnie sorprendido por la capacidad de gruñir de su estómago.

–Y yo –dijo Leo colocando su mano en su abdomen que no dejaba de rugir.

–Ah, menos mal… Pensé que yo solito lo había hecho –susurro aliviado Mickey –ya me estaba preocupando.

–¡¿Si lo sabías porque preguntaste?! –preguntó Donnie enojado al recordar que casi lo golpean por su culpa.

–¡Tenía que quitarme la duda! –dijo asustado –podría haber sido un monstruo o un…

–¡Ya te dije que dejaras de ver películas de terror antes de dormir! –dijo Rapha molestándose una vez más.

Al volverse para ver a Leo, este le sorprendió una vez más viendo el paisaje urbano de Manhattan con esa mirada perdida que desde esa vez, tenía. Como si buscara una respuesta… O quisiera olvidar algo.

Donnie y Mickey se encontraban arreglando sus problemas teniendo una partida de guerra de pulgares, la cual Donnie se coronó como tricampeón al haber derrotado a su hermano menor, festejando su victoria mientras Mickey lamentaba su derrota.

Donnie notó que ninguno de sus hermanos les reprochó por el bullicio que hacían y por el hecho que una vez más llegarían tarde a la guarida por su culpa, al volverse vio que Rapha observaba a Leo sin que este lo supiera.

" _¿Raphael…? Últimamente ya no eres el mismo", pensó._

–Ni lo serás –susurro –ya nada será igual… Desde aquella noche nada ha sido igual.

–¿Eh? –dijo Mickey estaba aturdido.

Donnie ya no se burlaba de él y miraba detenidamente a Rapha, Rapha no se movía ni un centímetro mirando atentamente a Leo y Leo estaba como siempre perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el paisaje de la ciudad.

" _¿Nos estamos viendo los caparazones o qué?", pensó Mickey._

Al no entender la lógica de la situación e hizo lo mismo terminando la cadena que se había formado.

De repente en el campo de visión de Leo apareció una familia que paseaba por la calle compuesta por cuatro niños y sus padres, los cuatro pequeños le recordó a él y sus hermanos, los niños jugaban y hacían tanta bulla como ellos lo hacían cuando eran pequeños mientras los padres llamaban al silencio y la tranquilidad. La primera impresión que tuvo de esa familia era que había mucho amor y vitalidad pero no paz ni tranquilidad.

Había uno que tenía un dispositivo en su mano y lo miraba con tanta atención que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y traspasarían las lunas de su lente, se lo mostró a su padre y este asintió, la alegría del niño no se hizo esperar mientras tanto, seguía viendo la pantalla de su dispositivo, esperando tener lo que fuera que este mirando.

" _Donnie también habría estado así de feliz, si el maestro Splinter le hubiera dado todas las cosas tecnológicas que pedía", pensó._

Había otro que caminaba alejado de sus hermanos con los brazos cruzados y con una cara molesta, parecía que era por no haberse dado cuenta que estaba jugando con sus hermanos a pesar de estar enojado con ellos, eso le recordó a lo orgulloso que era su hermano Raphael cuando era pequeño, porque él solía hacerlo siempre.

" _Oh, pequeño Rapha detected", pensó._

Y finalmente habían dos pequeños que no tenían vergüenza de hacer pequeñas demostraciones de sus habilidades de karate en medio de la acera, los padres llamaron nuevamente al silencio y regañaron al más grande de los dos pequeños que al parecer era el mayor de todos sus hermanos, este por su parte sonrió como si no fuera nada y siguió con su camino más tranquilo. El otro niño sacó de su bolsillo una consola portátil y le mostraba a su hermano el avance de su juego. Esa escena le recordaba tanto a él como a Mickey cuando eran pequeños, como él tenía que ser el ejemplo para sus hermanos y como lo regañaban cuando él también se unía al bullicio, y también el amor de Mickey por los videojuegos; y lo despreocupado que era cuando lo metía en problemas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordar su infancia gracias a unos pequeños le hizo su noche, se sentía más relajado y feliz. Y siguió a la "pequeña" familia feliz hasta que entraron a un restaurante y desaparecieron de su vista.

En ese instante cayó un rayo rompiendo la armonía del paisaje, de nuevo, como muchas otras veces, volvió a aparecer en su mente esa imagen arruinando su paz. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

–¡No volverá a suceder! –dijo para sí mismo mirando por última vez el lugar en dónde habían desaparecido los niños.

Al volverse se encontró con las miradas interrogativas de sus hermanos.

" _No puede ser, ¿No lo dije en voz baja? Ahora los voy a preocupar más", pensó "tiene que haber algo, algo para evitar…"_

El silencio incómodo se apoderó de ese lugar y la brisa de la noche acariciaba sus rostros, Rapha que empezaba a verlo con cierta preocupación avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia su hermano.

Y ocurrió el milagro, un estruendoso "GRRRRRRR" se escuchó de nuevo.

" _¡Perfecto!", pensó el líder._

–Tengo hambre –dijo Mickey.

Las miradas de sus hermanos se desviaron, ellos también estaban hambrientos.

–¡Iré a comprar unas pizzas! –dijo Leo abriéndose paso entre los quelonios.

–¡Oye, espera! –dijo Raphael dejando al descubierto su preocupación.

–Little Italy está cerca de Chinatown, ¿Verdad? Voy a aprovechar que está cerca y los alcanzaré en el lugar de siempre –dijo antes de partir.

Rapha fue detenido por Donnie cuando trató de seguirlo.

–Estará bien –le dijo este.

Rapha quiso replicar pero Donnie continuó: Estará bien, sólo se irá por un momento, no va a desaparecer para siempre. Esa pizzería queda cerca de Chinatown, lo esperaremos allí. Si hay algún problema, estaremos cerca para darle apoyo.

Aunque esa idea no era de su agrado, pues dejaría solo a su hermano, acepto.

–Está bien.

–¿Creen que se acuerde de mi pizza favorita o la de pepperoni? ¿Cuál traerá? –dijo Mickey preocupado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¡Eso es irrelevante ahora! –dijo Donnie molesto por su actitud.

–Al no haber cenado y el hecho que esa pizza también cuenta por mi desayuno es doblemente importante –dijo molesto por la falta de preocupación de su hermano por él.

–Dejando eso de lado –dijo Raphael interrumpiendo la discusión de sus hermanos –¿En que estaría pensando? Ha estado así desde que hablo con Sensei.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, todos pensaban sobre eso. Hasta que…

–Está pensando en ella –dijo Mickey rompiendo el silencio.

Los hermanos al ver a su hermano con una actitud y mirada diferente a lo normal, supieron que no debían tomar a la ligera cualquier cosa que les diga.

Pero el simple hecho de pensar que su hermano estuvo involucrado sentimentalmente con la heredera del Clan del Pie o de cualquier forma con el enemigo, le desagradaba bastante a Raphael.

Mientras que Donnie dejaba abierta esa posibilidad aunque le pareciera imposible, más él estaba seguro que se trataba de los últimos incidentes ocurridos, la casi aniquilación del Clan Hamato, el débil estado de su maestro y su rendimiento como líder. Eso y sin el apoyo de sus aliados, se encontraban en su peor momento.

–¡Ay, por favor! Deja de decir tonterías –dijo Rapha.

–No puedo imaginarme a esos dos juntos –dijo Donnie.

–Si eso es lo que piensas entonces sigue así pero la realidad es otra –dijo Mickey –ha estado así desde la vez que peleamos con su Clan y esa fue la última vez que la vio. y… Hay muchas razones para pensar en el Pie.

–Ah, eso me recuerda… ¿Han escuchado alguna noticia del Pie? –dijo Donnie tomándose el mentón.

–Hmm, nop –dijo Mickey más relajado –no de las que ya sabemos.

–Yo no… Lo único que sé es que desaparecieron y ellos ya no son los que controlan Nueva York. Y que los Dragones Púrpura vuelan como lindas mariposas después de lo sucedido, ya no tienen que darles cupos –dijo rapha un poco molesto.

–Esto debe ser un gran regalo para los rusos –dijo Donnie –aunque han estado calmados, ¿Habrán disputas internas? O…

–Son cautelosos –dijo Rapha –después de todo el alboroto que hicimos nosotros, el Pie, ellos y las otras mafias, si quieren seguir en la gloria de la cúspide del crimen organizado, no deben desesperarse por actuar ni mucho menos llamar la atención de la policía.

" _La gran pregunta es quién planeo todo esto, todo es muy perfecto y cuál es su propósito", pensó Rapha mirando el paisaje urbano de la ciudad._

–Le pregunté a uno de los dragones púrpura si sabía algo pero me dijo que no – dijo Donnie pensativo –Que no volvieron a tener contacto desde antes que nos enfrentáramos al Pie.

–No me sorprende, con lo idiotas que son –dijo Rapha –Debieron pensar que no valían ni como señuelos… Además que tampoco hay actividad del Pie en Japón.

–Todo apunta a que los rumores son ciertos "el Clan del Pie ya no existe" –dijo Donnie –me cuesta creer que se acabó y que al fin, podremos vivir tranquilos sin ningún tipo de peligro. Claro, si no nos metemos con los rusos.

–Me parece muy pretencioso decir que ya no existe –dijo Rapha –sé que están allí pero están tan indefensos que ya no son una amenaza para nosotros. Si hicieran un movimiento en falso, ese de verdad sería su fin.

–¿No está bien así? –dijo Mickey parándose al frente de ellos, llamando su atención –digo, sé que no estamos completamente en paz, porque es una paz falsa pero al menos estamos juntos y juntos podremos con cualquier situación que tengamos adelante y mientras más pase el tiempo, más nos recuperaremos. Y así podremos disfrutar de la paz de la ciudad.

–Te equivocas Mickey –dijo Leo apoyado en una pared a varios metros de sus hermanos, escuchándolos sin que estos lo notaran –Eso es lo que los hace más peligrosos.

Estuvo durante varios minutos recargado en la pared recordando todo lo que sabía sobre el Pie y sus enemigos, tratando de armar ese rompecabezas que llevó a la caída del Clan enemigo. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta que todo había sido calculado cuidadosamente, no dejaba nada al aire.

Los más interesados en que el Pie pierda su poder eran los rusos, los chinos y los italianos aunque también otras mafias pero los más sedientos de poder eran los rusos y también los más beneficiados ahora que controlaban casi toda la ciudad. Pero era imposible pensar que ellos solos hayan logrado vencer al Pie luego de varias derrotas, tenían que tener un aliado.

" _Pero, ¿Quién es?", pensó "lo más fácil es pensar que unieron fuerzas con las otras mafias pero viendo como están las cosas ahora, dudo que sea eso o puede ser que entre aliados se estén peleando por el poder y los territorios de la alianza del Pie._

 _Y lo más difícil es pensar en un nuevo enemigo que se haya aliado con los rusos, cuando pudo aliarse con ellos, que tenían las mejores cartas sobre la mesa después que se unieran con el otro grupo yakuza. Entonces eso nos lleva a que la ayuda viene de adentro del Pie, un traidor, pero no pudo hacerlo solo aún si fuera un grupo, se necesita de una organización entera para hacer caer a otra._

 _Esto ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde ya hace tiempo: ¿Y si su aliado los traicionó? Su influencia no ha muerto como la del Pie y han perdido pocos territorios. Pero al ver cómo están ahora tampoco están bien, hay rumores que dicen que ellos serán los siguientes en caer. Pero tal vez… Esa es la coartada o… Simplemente son parte del juego de la mente maestra que diseñó esto, que misteriosamente todavía no se revela"_

–¿Cuál será el verdadero culpable de todo esto y de la muerte de destructor? –dijo agobiado –¿Tendrán alguna relación?

Se paró y miró su reloj, ya era tarde.

–Tengo que apurarme sino los haré preocupar –dijo antes de partir.

–¿Se imaginan como se estaría sintiendo Leo si en verdad hubiera tenido un romance con Karai? –dijo Mickey pensativo.

Los hermanos solo se limitaron a darle miradas de disgusto.

" _Estás viendo muchas telenovelas, Mickey", pensaron Rapha y Donnie._

–Ya me imagino como sería el opening, sería algo como...: –Mickey se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lado…**

Leo perdió el equilibrio y casi se choca con un muro, había olvidado apagar su comunicador y esa canción era muy hilarante. Leo sonrió y agregó antes de seguir con su camino: Siempre me alegras el día, Mickey.

'Amor prohibido murmuran

Por las calles

Porque somos de distintos

Clanes ninja

Amor prohibido nos dicen

Por ser rivales enamorados

Muy diferentes del otro

Amor prohibido susurran

En todas partes

Por ser de distintas especies

Am…´

Ambos hermanos estaban con una mirada en blanco mientras que su hermano se acercaba al parapeto como si estuviera dando un concierto, cantando con mucho sentimiento.

" _Que le ha hecho Irma a mi hermanito, él no era así", pensó Raphael triste._

Mientras que Donnie pensaba:

" _Ya van más de ocho veces que está creando nuevas letras en el coro y no recuerdo que esa canción sea tan larga"_

" _Definitivamente se muere de hambre como cantante", pensaron sus hermanos._

'Oh, oh Baby

Amor prohibi…'

–Ya, ya ¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir cantando? –dijo Raphael perdiendo los estribos, tapándole la boca.

–Oye, no arruines mi inspiración –dijo Mickey enojado.

Empezando una nueva discusión por quién tenía la razón.

–Oigan chicos –los llamó Donnie pero sus hermanos lo ignoraron

–Chicos…

Nuevamente fue ignorado, no fue hasta que se convirtió en Donnienator que los dos se callaron.

" _No sé quién tiene el peor genio tú o Mickey", pensó Raphael._

–¡Ah, Rapha 2! –dijo asustado Mickey al ver a su hermano malhumorado.

–¡¿A quién le dices Rapha dos?!

Mickey no dijo nada.

–Le prometimos a Sensei regresar temprano y… ¡Ya es tarde, vámonos! Leo ya debe estar esperándonos.

–Muy bien, andando –dijo Mickey alegre.

–Después me las arreglaré contigo –dijo Rapha entre dientes.

–¡Bien! –dijeron al unísono Mickey y Rapha.

'Oh, oh, Baaaby' –cantó Mickey saltando al siguiente inmueble.

–¡Te puedes callar! –dijo Rapha impaciente, siguiéndole el paso.

–No puedo creer que uno de ellos tenga novia, parecen dos niños –dijo Donnie desesperanzado.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gruñó Raphael.

–Nada –dijo Donnie con el mismo tono de antes.

–Jajajaja, No te preocupes Rapha, ella ya te corresponderá –dijo Mickey –sólo hay que comprarle lentes –susurró pensando que no lo escucharía por la distancia que tenían. Pero…

–¡Te escuché! –dijo furioso –¡Mejor arreglemos las cosas aquí!

Donnie lo detuvo tapándose la boca para no reír mientras que Mickey huía al techo seguro más cercano.

–¡¿Otra vez tú, por qué te ríes?! –dijo rapha tanto furioso como avergonzado por la forma en la que estaban hablando de sus sentimientos.

–Rapha, ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que Mickey nos mostró su risa sin fingirla para que no nos preocupemos? –dijo Donnie sonriente –porqué yo no lo recuerdo.

La furia de Raphael desapareció tras escuchar a su hermano, era cierto, desde hace tiempo que su hermano no reía con tanta sinceridad.

–Espero… No, quiero que esto dure para siempre –dijo Donnie regalándole una gran sonrisa a lo que rapha correspondió.

–Yo también quiero eso pero me gustaría que no me moleste tanto –agregó este.

–¡Rapha, no te preocupes. Cuando venga le voy a hablar de todas tus cualidades! –gritó Mickey.

–¡No le vas a decir nada! –gritó Rapha avergonzado.

–¿Eh?, ¡No te escucho, estás muy lejos!

–¡Qué no le vas a decir nada!

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Oye, Mickey! –gritó Donnie.

–¡¿Qué?! –Le respondió.

" _TCH, ¿A él lo escuchas y a mí no?", pensó Rapha enojado._

–¡¿Acaso no lo había frienzoneado?!

Para cuando Rapha se volvió para ver al culpable de semejantes acusaciones, Donnie ya estaba casi a la misma distancia de Mickey.

–El que llega último es una vaca estreñida –agregó este.

Rapha no se iba a quedar atrás después de lo que le hicieron y también corrió con todo lo que tenía.

Esa noche volvían a ser los mismo de antes sin ninguna preocupación.

* * *

 **LA PROMESA QUE NO SE CUMPLIÓ**

 **En la guarida…**

Un ninja del Pie cayó al suelo muy dolido que no pudo levantarse.

–Es muy fuerte –masculló con el poco aire que le quedaba.

A lado suyo habían varios cuerpos de ninjas caídos.

–¡Ataquen! –dijo un ninja que parecía ser el líder de un pequeño grupo de seis ninjas.

–¡Jai! –gritaron y se lanzaron al ataque.

El maestro Splinter peleaba magníficamente bloqueando, esquivando y devolviendo cada golpe, patada y ataque del enemigo. De alguna manera el golpe que recibió al momento que tiraron la puerta, hizo que disminuyera considerablemente su dolor de cabeza y regresara a ser el mismo de antes. Pero a medida que transcurría la pelea más se agitaba y perdía energía, sus ataques se eran más lentos, estaba debilitándose… debilitándose frente al enemigo.

Enemigos que parecían no acabar, cada vez aparecían más. El enemigo era fuerte.

¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! ¡¿Cómo nos encontraron?! Eran la clase de preguntas que se hacía.

Una katana pasó muy cerca de su cuello, tomó a aquel ninja lo golpeó y le pateó en el estómago mandándolo a volar en dirección a uno de sus camaradas, aquel ninja se movió para evitar ser el colchón humano del otro y lo atacó. Al igual que su compañero este salió volando no sin antes regalarle unos shurikens.

– _ **Oi**_ , rata… Pagaras por esto, _**kono**_ –dijo el ninja que salió volando mientras se levantaba.

Los ninjas decidieron rodearlo y esperar el momento apropiado para atacar, lo veían detenidamente cualquier movimiento minúsculo contaba, una abertura en su defensa y atacarían.

" _¿Podré terminar con ellos y escapar a tiempo?", pensó_ al ver que faltaban pocos minutos antes que se active " _La Muralla"_ , el mecanismo de seguridad que había implementado Donatello.

" _No pienses así, Yoshi. ¡Hazlo!"_

Miró hacia la cocina, tenía que salvar al gatito. Los ninjas al ver ese movimiento de sus ojos atacaron sin dudar.

Después de un rato de pelear sólo quedaban dos ninjas que respiraban agitadamente como el maestro Splinter.

–No puedo creer que pueda hacer eso –dijo uno de los ninjas al recordar como salieron volando varios de sus compañeros con un simple toque.

–Es fuerte, eso es lo que esperaba de la persona que acabó con el maestro Destructor –dijo del otro.

Cada vez más se acababa el tiempo, ya sólo faltaba cinco minutos para que se active ese mecanismo pero algo no andaba bien, no habían más refuerzos y los hombres que derrotó desaparecieron.

" _¿Estaban ganando tiempo?", pensó el maestro Splinter "¿serán ellos los que tiraron la puerta o serán otros?_

Los dos ninjas atacaron de nuevo y salieron ilesos, eran buenos, se miraron y asintieron, lanzaron bombas de humo para cortar el campo de visión del maestro Splinter, retrocediendo considerablemente.

–¡Es la señal! Inicien la operación y recuerden… No lo maten, solo rómpanle unos huesos.

– _ **¡Jai!**_

El maestro Splinter no podía darse el lujo de darles su espalda, sabía que era una trampa pero también era el omento adecuado para actuar, corrió lo más rápido en dirección a la cocina pero varías bombas de humo de tamaños descomunales cayeron a su lado llenando de humo toda la guarida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, ahora todo dependía de su audición.

Varios sonidos robóticos se acercaron, unos rompían las paredes y otros caían.

–Así que fueron ellos –dijo cerrando sus ojos –uno, dos, tres –movió su cabeza a la derecha –cuatro, cinco.

Lo estaban rodeando pero no atacaban.

–…ocho y nueve, son grandes –dijo calmado –si ataco ahora no lo estarán esperando además que, el fuego amigo me ayudaría –se acercó al de la izquierda pero algo lo golpeó, haciéndolo volar, estrellándose en un muro con varios huesos fracturados y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

–Oh, ¿Ya te cuesta levantarte? –dijo burlón uno de los ninjas que controlaba un robot de combate del Pie.

Su orientación y equilibrio se vieron afectados, tras el golpe apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

–Eso fue más rápido de lo esperado –dijo otro miembro del clan –¿Ahora qué?

–Procederemos con las instrucciones –dijo el líder de escuadrón.

–TCH, fue tan rápido que no fue divertido –dijo otro decepcionado –oye, RABBIT03 ¿Estás seguro que no lo mataste?

–Aquí la unidad tres, ¿Eres idiota o qué? No puedes ver que sigue tratando de no caer. Si estuviera muerto, no se movería.

–TCH, no vine desde tan lejos para que la acción se acabe antes de que pueda pelear. Aaaah, ah… Qué aburrido. Espero que los demás sean más activos.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo sarcástico –la próxima vez TÚ golpéalo primero. Ni siquiera lo golpeé tan fuerte.

–TCH, qué aburrido –dijo su compañero ignorándolo completamente.

El piloto de la unidad tres tensó la mandíbula, molestándose por su comentario.

–¡Hmph! Mira a ese infeliz tratando de mantenerse en pie –dijo maliciosamente.

–No estaría así si no lo hubieras golpeado tan salvajemente –dijo con el mismo tono de antes –TCH, que aburrido.

–¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo?!

–Suzumiya, Yoshi ¡Dejen de pelear! –intercedió otro. Los mencionados no dijeron nada pero sus rostros seguían con su discusión hasta que Yoshi volvió a ignorarlo.

–Aquí Hashimoto, hemos sometido al objetivo principal –dijo el líder después de revisar el estado del mamífero.

–Recibido, Líder Hashimoto. Procedan con la captura.

"Lo han _'sometido'_ , eh. Nunca el principal objetivo cae tan rápido… Quiero ver lo que tienes preparado, Splinter", pensó el líder viendo el avance del equipo.

–Entendido, cuartel. Suzumiya atrápalo y no seas tan brusco.

El mencionado soltó un _TCH,_ ya bastante lo habían criticado y no estaba de buen humor.

–¡Oye, no me copies! –dijo Yoshi –TCH, copión.

"Me las vas a pagar puto _**gaijin**_. Haré que te tragues tus palabras. ¿Eh…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, desgraciado? ¡No es tiempo de meditar!", pensó furioso.

La respiración del maestro Splinter estaba calmada y no se inmutó cuando la mano gigante se acercaba hacia él. El humo que antes se esparció por la guarida se esfumó teniendo una clara visión de sus oponentes.

–¡TE TENGO! –gritó Suzumiya.

Para cuando cerró el puño el maestro Splinter había desaparecido, el contraataque había empezado. La unidad tres vio venir al enemigo pero no pudo evitar que lo deje en el suelo. Su ataque fue tan rápido que sorprendió a los demás.

–¡No dejen que escape! – dijo el líder de escuadrón.

–¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando! –dijo Yoshi feliz –ahora… ¡Muéstrame de que estás hecho!

–¡Maldición, se mueve tan rápido que no puedo verlo! –se quejó otro.

Como si fuera una pluma se desplazaba de un lugar a otro sin dificultad peleando de igual a igual con los formidables robots tripulados.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo…? Si lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza –dijo Suzumiya sorprendido.

–¿No que no lo habías golpeado tan fuerte? –dijo Yoshi burlón – si quieres puedes quedarte ahí echadito mirando cómo le gano al responsable de dejar fuera a tu unidad, a ti y a tu ojo, jajaja. Ahora si me disculpas, hay alguien que debo derrotar.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que tenía un ojo morado y un brazo dislocado, maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente arregló su máquina para regresar al combate pero de nuevo fue incapacitado y esta vez su máquina estaba bien dañada.

Cada vez más las cosas se ponían feas, el maestro Splinter había logrado voltear la situación y el Pie estaba movilizando más hombres. Como lo predijo el fuego amigo lo ayudó bastante, el tamaño de sus contrincantes los hacía lentos y el hecho de que ellos estén perdiendo le daba mucha ventaja ya que su ira hacía que sus movimientos sean fáciles de leer.

Pero esa técnica era una espada de doble filo, sólo podría usarlo un poco más y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias como: dolor muscular, fatiga y pérdida de fuerza. El tiempo se acababa, sólo le quedaba un minuto y una vez que se active " _la muralla"_ podía olvidarse de salir, tenía que apurarse pero los ninjas con los que peleaba no lo iban a dejar ir fácilmente.

–No ataquen todavía –dijo la líder del Clan del Pie.

–Pero lady-sama, puede…

–Aún no hemos visto todo lo que tiene.

" _Y no sabemos por dónde escapará. A estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta que tenemos todas la salidas selladas. Vamos, muéstrame tu jugada maestra", pensó._

Suzumiya notó que la mirada del maestro Splinter siempre se posaba en el laboratorio.

–¿Ese no será…? Shiro **-senpai** , parece que ese es el lugar.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo ocupado peleando con Splinter y dejó de prestarle atención.

–¡Maldita sea! Vamos funciona, funciona ¡FUNCIONA PEDAZO DE CHATARRA! –rugió Suzumiya tratando de levantar su máquina.

El ataque sorpresa de Yoshi terminó dejando en el suelo a su compañero.

" _Ahora", pensó el maestro Splinter al ver despejado su camino._

–¡Yoshi, que no se acerqué al laboratorio! –le aviso Shiro.

Esquivó el ataque de uno de los robots, el efecto ya se estaba desapareciendo y todo parecía andar bien hasta que sintió un impacto en su brazo izquierdo, mandándolo a volar.

Afortunadamente ese golpe lo ayudó a entrar al laboratorio y solo faltaban diez segundos para la activación.

–¡Idiota, ¿Qué hiciste?! –dijo Suzumiya molesto.

–¡Tú me empujaste! –se defendió Yoshi –¡Si no me hubieras empujado…!

–¡No dejen que se cierre! –gritó el líder Hashimoto.

La puerta del laboratorio empezaba a cerrarse y el modo impenetrable de la guarida se activó.

–Lo siento, gatito. Ya no podré salvarte –susurró Splinter adolorido.

–¡No otra vez eso! –dijo un ninja yendo a ayudar.

Suzumiya logró obstaculizar la puerta con el pesado robot y con el brazo que estaba operativo buscaba al maestro Splinter. Por su parte, Yoshi sostenía la puerta para que no aplaste a su compañero pero esta era muy pesada para él y estaba a punto de cerrarse.

–¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! –dijo Yoshi que no podía con el peso de la puerta.

De inmediato varias unidades se acercaron a sostener la puerta pero el peso de la puerta seguía siendo un desafío para ellos.

–¿Todavía no lo atrapas? –dijo Yoshi sarcástico con la cara roja como un tomate porque tuvo que pasar a control manual.

–¡Cállate! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que estar por aquí.

El cuerpo del maestro Splinter estaba muy maltratado y era cuestión de tiempo para que se desmaye.

" _Los chicos… ¿Dónde estarán? Espero que se estén divirtiendo y no vuelvan. No quiero ver de nuevo sus rostros tristes", pensó escondido detrás de una mesa._

Suzumiya empezó a tirar todo a su paso y cada vez empezaba a perder la paciencia.

" _¿Dónde estás? No pudiste haber ido muy lejos", pensó._

Y lo encontró. La mano cada vez se acercaba pero el cuerpo del maestro Splinter no reaccionaba.

" _Muévete Yoshi, ¡Muevete!", pensó._

Pero todos sus intentos de escapar fueron en vano, no pudo escapar de agarre del enemigo.

–¡Te tengo! –dijo triunfal.

 **Autodestrucción activada. La unidad ha recibido mucho daño, por favor evacuar. Dos minutos para la autodestrucción, repito dos minutos para la autodestrucción.**

–Oye, suzumiya tu unidad…

–¡Ayúdenlo a salir! –ordenó el líder.

Los ninjas hicieron un último esfuerzo y recuperaron a su objetivo antes que la unidad se destruya.

–¡Aléjense del robot! –gritó su piloto.

–¡No tienes que decírnoslo! –dijo Yoshi.

–¡Pónganse en formación, protejan al objetivo!

 **En un techo de Chinatown…**

–Como que ya se está demorando, ¿No creen? –dijo Mickey preocupado –tengo hambre, ya quiero comer –se desesperó.

–Pensé que estabas preocupado por él –dijo Donnie aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

–¡Y lo estoy! –se defendió –Ayyy, no puedo pensar bien, ¡El hambre no me deja pensar bien!

" _¿Y cuando has pensado 'bien'?", pensó Raphael._

–Lo esperaremos dos minutos más, después de eso iremos a buscarlo –sugirió.

Donnie y Mickey asintieron.

" _¿Dónde estás, Leo? Sabes que no me gusta esperar", pensó Rapha cada vez más impaciente._

En ese instante un gran BUUUMMMM se escuchó.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una bomba? –dijo Donnie volviéndose a la dirección de la explosión y los demás también lo hicieron.

–¿Terroristas? –dijo Mickey perplejo.

–No. Esa dirección es… –dijo Donnie sin poder creerlo.

–La guarida –dijo Raphael.

* * *

 **SU PEOR PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

Muchas cosas pasaron por sus cabezas en tan sólo un momento. Estaban confundidos "¿Será un accidente?, ¿Será una pelea de bandas entre rusos y chinos? ¿O…nos habrán descubierto?" Se preguntaron.

–¡Hay que ir allí! –sugirió rápidamente Raphael tomando la delantera.

–¡Espera, Raphael! –trató de detenerlo Donnie. Lo había sentido, la preocupación de su hermano y también su miedo –¿Y Leo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer…?

–¡Que Mickey le envíe un mensaje, yo me adelanto. Esperen a Leonardo, no pierdan la comunicación, ¿Está bien?! –ordenó, desapareciendo de su vista.

–¡Raphael…! ¡Rayos! –dijo Donnie más preocupado.

Miró a su alrededor y el panorama no había cambiado mucho, no había rastro de que los estuvieran vigilando, sólo había más movimiento de los vecinos. Mientras tanto Mickey seguía en shock.

–Mickey, ya sabes que hacer.

Mickey dio un brinco del susto, sacó su Tphone y obedeció.

–Esto se va a poner muy problemático –dijo Donnie al ver cómo la gente se asomaba por sus ventanas y salía de sus casas para saber que pasó –Y ya pasó Halloween.

" _Si la gente nos ve así se va a asustar más", pensó._

 **Mientras En Otro Lugar…**

Raphael corría rápido, su corazón latía rápido más no podía sacarse esa sensación de que algo estaba mal.

" _No es posible, No es posible", pensó "Debe ser un accidente, no es… No puede ser eso, llegaré y la guarida estará segura. ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en esa posibilidad?, ¿Por qué tuve que recordarlo?"_

Pero no podía evitar recordar lo que sucedió en su última pelea.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Habían varios cuerpos en el suelo, sangre en todas partes y la pelea todavía continuaba en otra parte pero en el lugar donde se encontraba solo habían dos siluetas de pie: La de aquel hombre alto de tez clara apuntándole con una pistola a su hermano mayor herido e inconsciente y él, que amenazaba con quitarle la vida con sus sais presionando su cuello.

–¿Me piensas matar? –dijo el hombre en un tono incrédulo –sabes que puedo matarlo tan rápido que no te darías cuenta y ya no tendrías un hermanito, jaja. Aunque todavía no sabemos si los otros seguirán vivos, jaja –dijo más burlón todavía.

–Y tú sabes que puedo hacer lo mismo y que sin ti, tu organización no es nada, no te gustaría que otros disfruten de lo que te costó hacer ¿Verdad? –respondió Raphael en un tono ponzoñoso, presionando más su cuello dejando caer un hilo de sangre.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te estoy engañando y no te mataré? –dijo tenso sin bajar su arma, sabía que esa tortuga si iba en serio.

–Porque lo habrías hecho desde un principio y no estarías ganando tiempo. Ya van a venir tus hombres supongo ¿O me equivoco? Además que tu arma se quedó sin balas.

Aquel hombre soltó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa, era exactamente como dijo la tortuga. Él se encontraba totalmente a su disposición.

–Está bien –dijo.

–¿'Está bien' Qué? –dijo Raphael.

–Tu ganas no les haré daño. A ti y a tu familia por ahora.

Raphael dudaba de sus palabras.

–Te doy mi palabra. Una vez que termine esta pelea volveremos a ser enemigos –dijo tirando su arma a un lado y levantando las manos –soy ruso y siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Raphael lo soltó y fue a ver como se encontraba su hermano, había perdido mucha sangre, su respiración era leve pero se encontraba fuera de peligro.

De repente el sonido de varios autos les rodearon y el hombre tomó su pistola y le apuntó a Raphael.

–¡LÉVEDEV, TÚ DIJISTE QUE…!

El hombre disparó, todo fue tan rápido que Raphael no pudo hacer nada ni tampoco el que pensaba atacar a Raphael por la espalda.

–¡Malditos Chang! Esos putos nunca aprenden… Y no lo hice por ti, su objetivo era yo. Agregó al ver el rostro extrañado de Raphael.

–Señor, ¿Está usted bien? –dijo uno de sus subordinados.

–Sí, estoy bien, Dimitrov –dijo malhumorado.

–Señor, ¿Disparamos?

–No, vámonos. Quiero disfrutar de nuestra ciudad.

–El clan del Pie controla la cuidad –exclamó Raphael.

–El clan del Pie ya cayó, ¿No puedes verlo con tus propios ojos? –dijo Lévedev –ya no están, los hemos derrotado. Nosotros ganamos.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Esto no…

– Ahora que sabes que soy de palabra, cuídate y cuídalos porque yo siempre tengo lo que quiero. Primero fue el Pie y luego serán ustedes. Yo no soy de los que se olvidan y perdonan, me han hecho perder mucho dinero y tiempo. Los encontraré y cuando eso pase… ¡TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN! Cherepakha! ¡Vámonos!

Lévedev subió al auto y los rusos desparecieron dejándolos solos a él y a un inconsciente Leo.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Había llegado a su destino y todo el lugar estaba en llamas, varias tiendas habían sido víctimas de la explosión y la gente pedía ayuda para apagar el fuego. Se acercó cuidadosamente para observar mejor el panorama ya que el humo no lo permitía, no había rastro de los rusos y las personas decían que la explosión se debía a una fuga de gas.

En el momento que salto a otro techo unas cadenas lo inmovilizaron cayendo al pavimento.

–Tenemos a uno –dijo un ninja.

El humo se disipó un poco y pudo ver a un grupo de ninjas.

–¿El pie…? –dijo confundido al reconocer sus insignias–¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí, cómo nos encontraron?

–Ya va uno, nos faltan tres – festejaron –La recompensa será nuestra. Ataron a Raphael y se quedaron al acecho para atrapar al siguiente.

–Los otros ya deben estar por venir –dijo otro ninja.

Uno de los ninjas se acercó a Raphael y empezó a golpearlo.

–¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó su líder.

–Le quito las ganas de escapar –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro – no permitiré que me quites mi dinero, engendro.

–¡Dije que te detengas! –bramó –las órdenes son que los debemos capturar y llevarlos con Lady-sama. Cualquier desacato será considerado insubordinación y ya saben que pasará.

Nadie dijo nada y asintieron.

–Comunícate con el cuartel, diles que tenemos a uno de los cuatro objetivos –dijo el líder del grupo.

–Sí, señor.

" _¿Objetivo? Eso quiere decir que sensei… ¡No! Y mis hermanos vienen para acá. Tengo que avisarles", pensó._

Trató de zafarse pero no pudo y rápidamente fue reducido.

–Esta es… mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Miguel Ángel, Donatello… Leonardo, lo siento mucho hermanos –susurró Raphael adolorido antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **En La Pizzería Antonio's…**

–Aquí tienes, muchacho –dijo amablemente el vendedor entregándole su pedido de ocho cajas de pizzas –disculpe por la espera.

Leo agradeció y las tomó sin problema pero aquel hombre no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo "Clientes felices eran la base de Antonio´s".

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, gracias –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Ah, bueno. Si tú lo dices… Pero la próxima vez pídelas por delivery, ¿Está bien? –se aseguró.

–Lo haré –se despidió.

–Regrese pronto.

Pasó a lado de un grupo de chicas que lo miraban atentamente, sonrojándose un poco al escuchar sus comentarios.

–Ragazzi – suspiró el vendedor al ver la escena.

–Bien, es hora de irnos –dijo recuperando su color y dirigiéndose a un callejón –Raphael debe estar echando humo. Pero si recibió el mensaje sabrá porqué, es un largo camino de regreso.

* * *

 **En Otro Lado…**

Donnie y Mickey se encontraban perplejos, no había rastro de Leo, y Raphael había desaparecido del mapa justo en frente de sus ojos.

–¿Qué hacemos?–dijo Mickey preocupado.

Donnie trataba de mantenerse sereno, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que una simple explosión haya hecho eso? Estudió bien la situación y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue…

 _"Esto no está pasando, ¿Cómo encontraron nuestra guarida?", pensó desesperanzado._

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? Leo no viene ni tampoco podemos comunicarnos con él y Rapha a…

–Tendremos que ir –dijo Donnie seriamente

–¿Eh…?

–Tenemos que saber lo que está sucediendo.

–Pero Leo…

–¡No podemos esperar! Algo no anda bien aquí, tenemos que actuar. Prepárate, Mickey… Que esto no se ve nada bien ¡Vamos!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo! y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Jaa mata nee, Reader-san!**

* * *

 **Un poquito de Japonés:**

 **Jai: Sí, señor.**

 **Bakamono: Tonto, idiota.**

 **Oi: Oye.**

 **Kono: Maldito.**

 **-Senpai: Es un honorífico que se utiliza para referirse a alguien con mayor experiencia en la materia.**

 **Gaijin(d3): Es una forma irrespetuosa para referirse a los extranjeros en Japón.**

 **Cherepakha: Tortuga en ruso**


	3. Prólogo Parte 3

**KONNICHIWA, DragonNOkuni737 DESU!**

 **sí ya sé me van a matar pero aquí está: TADANNNN el nuevo episodio.**

 **Pido disculpas por mi retraso y... GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

 **Espero que les guste y... A LEER!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **PARTE 3**

 **THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

–Prepárate, Mickey… Que esto no se ve nada bien ¡Vamos!

 **En La Guarida…**

–Lady-sama, informe de daños –dijo un ninja del centro de control en la guarida –Hemos perdido contacto con la superficie y casi el ochenta por ciento de las unidades en las alcantarillas.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–No estoy seguro, según los análisis de banda recuperaremos la estructura en aproximadamente dos horas, pero será progresivamente, señor.

–¡Maldita rata! –soltó un golpe que resonó muy fuerte.

" _Ahora estamos en problemas. Si 'por casualidad' nos atacaran, caeríamos definitivamente", pensó "¿Qué hago? ¿Ordeno una retirada…? ¡No! No llegué tan lejos para irme con las manos vacías. Tenemos a su padre y ya que ellos no están aquí, deben estar patrullando la ciudad y ya están regresando, lo presiento. Todavía hay oportunidad"_

–Lady-sama, el objetivo Hamato Yoshi presenta graves daños en todo su cuerpo, pulso leve y está inconsciente. La unidad de Hashimoto-san hizo todo lo que pudo pero no hubo ningún cambio, su salud empeora de manera alarmante, con el equipo que tenemos no podremos hacer mucho –dijo una ninja médico del Pie.

–¿Qué hay de la inyección? –sugirió.

La ninja la miró perpleja así como todos los presentes.

–¡Úsala! Eso debería ayudar… Si es como Stockman dijo, será capaz de recuperarse.

–Pero eso no fue comprobado… Si sale mal, eso degenerará sus células como en las pruebas y...

–Stockman lo mejoró. Y eso servirá de prueba para ustedes. ¡Ahora, hazlo! –sentenció cortante.

Había algo que deseaba preguntarle y no podía permitirse no hacer nada al respecto.

" _¡Ellos pueden ser inocentes!"_ , esas palabras estaban tan metidas en su cabeza que era imposible no tomarlas en cuenta.

–¿Eh?, ¿están seguros? –dijo Hashimoto – **Wakarimashita (entendido).**

–Suzumiya, inyéctale el suero –ordenó el líder.

– **¡Eeee!(¿Qué?)** , ¿Por qué yo? –se quejó.

–Porqué tú fuiste el que lo mandó a soñar con Morfeo… O con la muerte –dijo Yoshi burlón, después de revisar su pulso –Está muriendo –dijo cambiando su tono a uno serio – y tú fuiste el encargado de propinarle el golpe que hizo que esté así, no estaba así cuando lo sacamos del labo, ¿Es justo, no?

–¡TCH! ¡CÁLLATE! –bramó y susurró un "Pensé que iba a escapar"

–¿Eh?, ¿En qué cabeza eso iba a escapar? –dijo Yoshi escuchándolo muy bien –Ni siquiera se podía mover. **Bakayarou (Grandísimo idiota)** ¿Ah, cierto? Me estabas copiando otra vez. ¡TCH! Cop…

– **Ko…**

–¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! –Interrumpió su sub-líder –¡Hazlo rápido!

Al final se necesitaron más de la mitad de los sueros de la unidad para estabilizar al Maestro Splinter y treinta minutos para ver mejorías.

Yoshi, por otro lado, se acercó a la sub-líder en plan de conquista.

–¿eh?, era de esperarse de los senpais – dijo un ninja de otra unidad mirando la escena –ahora que ya tienen a un pez gordo, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

–Ese gaijin, ¿cómo se atreve a molestar a Nobume-senpai? –dijo otro aguantándose su rabia viendo como Yoshi le tocaba el brazo.

–No está molestándola –dijo otro ninja –Está aburriéndola, ¿No puedes ver? Ni siquiera lo está viendo, es tatemae, tatemae .Además nadie ha podido conquistar a Nobume-san en la historia del Clan del Pie.

–Oi, oi, ¿Cuan vieja crees que es Nobume-san, eh?

–Jajaja, era un decir, jejeje. Ella es inalcanzable.

–Eso no puede ser tatemae, eso es…

–¡Cállense y búsquenlos! –dijo su líder – ellos pueden estar escondidos.

–Pero ya buscamos y no están.

–¡Búsquenlos! –ordenó su líder –deben estar por aquí, esperando el momento preciso para atacar y rescatar a su padre.

–Jai – obedecieron de mal humor.

"Tch… Que le pasa está claro que no están aquí y si no fuera por control ya estaríamos muertos por esa explosión. Se le notan los yenes, **bossu(boss)** "

 **En La Superficie…**

–Señor, es imposible contactar con el centro de comando, no hay señal –dijo un ninja –Debe ser por la explosión.

–¿Qué demonios pasó allá abajo? –dijo otro.

–Deben estar bajo ataque.

–¿Entonces, este era el único afuera?

–¡Maldición! –rugió el líder, estaba preocupado por si algún otro escuadrón se atrevía a traicionarlos y cobrar su recompensa –¿Cómo está el objetivo?

–Está inconsciente. Todo está bajo control, señor.

–¡Bien, ustedes dos llévenselo! Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás y cuiden al objetivo a toda costa.

–Jai –dijeron al unísono.

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS**

 **En Otro Lado De La Ciudad…**

Ella corría de techo en techo buscando a su objetivo más no lograba verlo por ninguna parte, tenía que apurarse o las demás unidades sospecharían de su ausencia.

"¿Lo habrán capturado ya?", pensó "No creo, él no es tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar tan rápido. ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que hablar contigo. Algo debe estar pasando… Esa explosión de hace rato…"

Una bala pasó muy cerca de su cabeza y le habría dado si no fuera porque se detuvo.

–¿Quién está ahí? –dijo seria.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo un sujeto con gafas negras de apariencia oriental–Una ninja del desaparecido Clan del Pie. Justo como lo sospechamos, chicos –varios hombres aparecieron, rodeándola –Las ratas están saliendo de su madriguera, ¿Se les acabo la comida? –dijo burlón.

Ella se quedó callada analizando la situación, mientras que los otros se mofaban del clan.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo que vi a uno de estos mugrientos, ya debes ser una reliquia. Jajaja ¡Hmph! ¿No creen que deberíamos cuidarla, chicos?

Los hombres soltaron risas como signo de aprobación.

–Se nota que quiere mucho calor. Ríndete y no te haremos daño o por lo menos más daño de lo que deberíamos. Jajajaja.

Ella no se inmutó quería saber cuánto más sabían y buscaba con la mirada a sus refuerzos, no debía quedar ni un hombre de los Chang en pie.

–Oye, oye. ¿No vas a decir nada? –dijo el líder de aquel grupo –Nosotros ya sabemos dónde se esconden y la organización entera está yendo en estos momentos a ese lugar, ya sabes, a ese edificio y su almacén.

Eso fue suficiente, sabían demasiado y el clan estaba en problemas. Sacó su shikomizue y se puso en guardia.

– **Oi, oi (Oye, oye)**. ¿Acaso estás ciega? Somos más de veinte hombres aquí, los mejores de la familia Chang.

–Supongo que tendré que detener mi búsqueda, Leonardo –susurró para ella.

–Primero tengo que ocuparme de estos idiotas cachondos en plena adolescencia–dijo serena, enojando a todos los presentes.

–¡ESTA PERRA…! –rugió un chino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo desangrándose con un corte en el cuello.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el siguiente?

–¡ZORRA DE MIERDA! –gritaron lanzándose al ataque.

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar Cerca De Los Muelles…**

Los hermanos ya estaban cerca de la entrada secreta a las alcantarillas pero lo que no sabían era que estaban en la mira del pie.

–Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos por aquí –dijo el francotirador –valió la pena venir a este lugar. ¿No lo cree, capitán?

–¿Cuántos son? –dijo este.

–Sólo dos y no hay moros en la costa.

–¿Eso quiere decir que los demás ya fueron capturados? –dijo otro ninja.

–Sea así o no, creo que estamos de suerte, son dos –dijo serio otro ninja

–Supongo que me tocará un bonus, ¿Verdad, jefe? Ya que yo sugerí este lugar –dijo contento el francotirador.

–¿Eh?, ¿un bonus? –dijo una ninja –deberías estar agradecido de que decidieron pasar por este desolado lugar. Ya iba a patearte el culo si no lo hacían.

–Ya saben la formación –dijo el líder.

–Jajaja, bueno es hora de ponerlos a dormir.

"Ya falta poco", pensó Donnatello.

Estaba inquieto por alguna razón, a pesar de haber tomado otro camino más seguro, había algo en el ambiente que no terminaba de convencerlo.

El dardo pasó cerca del caparazón de Donntello y este lo notó, pero no era para él era para…

–¡Mickey! –gritó.

–Primero te deshaces del elemento más débil –dijo el francotirador.

Tarde fue la reacción de Mickey para contrarrestar y fue la rapidez de Donnie que lo desvió, rozando el hombro de Mickey.

–¿Eh?, interesante. Lo desvió a esa corta distancia –dijo sorprendido –pero… Fue un excelente dos por uno –sonrió.

–¿Qué rayos te pasa, Misaki? –se molestó la ninja –Acabas de ponerlos en guardia. ¿Ya te olvidaste de cómo disparar?

–Jajaja, querida. De todos modos nos íbamos a enfrentar a ellos – dijo alegre –Señor, fue un dos por uno, aunque con poca dosis. Le recomiendo empezar por el pequeño ya que, será el primero en sentir los efectos de la droga.

–¡Perfecto! ¡Atrápenlos!

–¿Mickey, estas bien? –Le preguntó preocupado Donnie.

–Sí –respondió este perdido, todo sucedió tan rápido que todavía estaba procesándolo.

–¡Rayos!, ya nos encontraron –dijo Donnie –tenemos que escondernos en otro lugar que no sea tan expuesto. _"El ataque fue de un lugar alto, debe ser un francotirador. El problema es: ¿Cuántos son?", pensó Donnie._

Cuando voltearon la esquina se encontraron con un grupo de ninjas.

–¿El Pie? –dijo Donnie sin poder creerlo. _"¿Ellos fueron los que hicieron todo esto?", pensó._

–¡Ríndete! No hay nada que puedas hacer estás rodeado –dijo la ninja malhumorada de antes.

–¡Nunca! –gritó Donnie.

–Preferiría que esto termine de la manera más pacifica posible. Nosotros somos élites no la tendrán fácil.

Donnie sacó su bou e ideaba la manera de perderlos sin que estos notaran la entrada auxiliar a la guarida.

" _Si entramos ahora no solo ellos también lo harán sino que también les estaré mostrando la salida, ¿Qué hago? Mi brazo está empezando a dormirse ¿Acaso era una droga? ",pensó "¿Acaso Mickey?" le hecho un ojo a su hermano, parecía que estaba bien "Llegado a este punto no puedo dar marcha atrás. Debemos acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible antes de que lleguen sus refuerzos"_

–Mickey, por nada del mundo te separes de mí y si lo haces nos encontramos en el punto CK -47 8E y…

Mickey retrocedió unos pasos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Donnie preocupado.

–Lo siento, amigo. Pero yo no tengo esos gustos –dijo Mickey serio.

–¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

Mickey no dijo nada solo evitaba hacer contacto visual con su hermano.

–Oye, ¿No se supone que eran hermanos? –le susurró un ninja a su compañera.

Donnie lo escucho y temió lo peor.

–¿Qué es eso de CK -47 E8? Así es la forma en la que hablan ahora –susurró mirando al piso.

Más Donnie lo escuchó.

–¡Es el código del punto de encuentro…! –dijo molesto –No me digas que…

"Ya te está haciendo efecto la droga", pensó "¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que hacer esto aún más rápido"

–Mira, Mickey. Yo tengo novia – dijo lo más calmado posible -y no tengo ese…

–¡Qué curioso! Ya también tengo novia – dijo Mickey como si nada hubiera pasado sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mientras hablaba de otras cosas.

–Eh… Me podrían explicar qué está pasando –dijo uno de los ninjas –como que me perdí.

–Bueno, en resumen: Ambos tienen novia, ninguno es homo y el pequeñín está en drogas –Le explicó otro.

–Ahhh, gracias.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mickey?", pensó Donnie más preocupado que nunca "Se nos acaba el tiempo y tú estás… Espera, ¿Con que motivo estás haciendo esto?"

–¿Y ustedes? –dijo Mickey en un tono de ebrio, tambaleándose.

–Señor, lo va a hacer –dijo el francotirador.

Mickey se preparaba para lanzar una bomba de humo mejorada cuando…

–Preferiría que no lo hagas, hijo –dijo el líder que era un hombre de avanzada edad, abriéndose paso hasta estar al frente de Donnie –Como te dijimos, no queremos que esto se complique. Si yo fuera tu padre, no me gustaría que les hicieran daño. Ríndete y no les pasará nada, y podrán reunirse con su familia.

–¿En el cielo, no? Lo siento, pero no quiero morir todavía –dijo Donnie sarcástico –¡¿Que le hicieron a Rafael?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Los miraba con ojos fríos, era un asesino y no estaba bromeando. No deseaba hacerles daño y tampoco era muy paciente.

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Donnie, ese hombre era peligroso.

–No tengo esa información, hijo –dijo calmado –Si lo capturaron, debe estar en el centro de control con Lady-sama. Eso es lo único que sabemos.

–¿Lady- sama? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? –pregunto Donnie con desconcierto.

–Vamos a poner a Maki a dormir –dijo maliciosamente el francotirador.

–¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! –exclamó Mickey.

Esta vez Mickey pudo bloquear el disparo sin que nadie lo notara.

–Señor, fue un tiro al blanco.

Todo se tiñó de oscuridad pero no era una bomba de humo corriente, contenía sustancias narcóticas paralizantes, lanzaron varios shurikens que, gracias a los cálculos de Donnie, atacaban sus puntos ciegos y los de Mickey eran directos hicieron retroceder a su enemigo. Pensando que ya habían roto la formación del grupo se lanzaron al ataque pero los sorprendió el ataque del líder.

–¡Muchachos tontos! –dijo este –¡¿Creen que pueden escapar?!

Mantuvieron una ardua pelea con el líder y su equipo hasta que este notó que los dos hermanos estaban morados de tanto aguantar la respiración y con las mejillas infladas como globos.

–¡Retrocedan! –ordenó.

Echo un vistazo para ver cómo se encontraban sus hombres.

Aprovecharon la distracción del líder para quitarlo de su camino, cayendo encima de uno de sus hombres.

–¡BWAH! Pensé… que no viviría para contarlo –dijo Mickey respirando bocanadas de aire.

–¡Por aquí! –dijo Donnie en el mismo estado que Mickey.

–¡No! ¡Por este lado! –dijo Mickey tomando la delantera –por ese lado debe estar el francotirador.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–El debió informarle de mis acciones a ese hombre –dijo con normalidad –Soy un excelente actor, ¿No crees? Creo que merezco un Oscar –sonrió.

–Ya no nos persiguen – dijo Donnie preocupado ignorando su último comentario. "Sin duda has aprendido algunos trucos", pensó Donnie. Su hermano se había convertido en todo un ninja.

–Es porque deben estar como estatuas, pero no estarán así todo el tiempo.

–¡Maldición! Los perdí –dijo frustrado el francotirador –Misaki a **taichou(Capitán)** , ¿Cómo están las cosas abajo? No tengo una buena visión desde aquí.

–Estamos bien –dijo el líder –ten cuidado con sus bombas de humo, paralizan los nervios por unos momentos. Misa y Niku están recuperándose.

–Entendido, estoy yendo tras ellos. Misa-chan, eso te pasa por ser tan enogrona y suave con ellos. Jajaja. ¿Acaso uno te gusta?

– **¡Uruse, baka! (¡Cállate, idiota!)**

–Tenemos que evitar entrar en combate con ellos, son buenos. Iremos por otro lado –dijo Donnie analizando bien la situación –pero…

–No sabemos cuántos más hay ni su ubicación–terminó la frase Mickey.

–Fui un tonto, me deje llevar, no… juzgué bien la situación. Cuando vi que Rafa desapareció, Yo… –dijo Donnie desesperándose cada vez más –Tomé este camino porque pensé que sería más ventajoso pero no es así. No sé si estamos en la mira del enemigo o no, si mi plan resultara o si Leo habrá sido capturado o no… Y yo te arrastre a esto, perdóname. Yo…

Mickey le dio una palmada en la cabeza, sacando a su hermano de su melancolía y poniendo su atención en él.

–Lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Hemos evitado a varios enemigos gracias a ti –dijo tranquilo –es gracias a ti que estoy aquí junto contigo y no fui capturado. Yo no lo habría hecho mejor que tú.

Después de escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, sintió como recuperaba su tranquilidad y como se aclaraban sus dudas.

–No te pongas a lloriquear porque esto no salió como tú querías.

–¿No se suponía que eran palabras de aliento? Siento como si me hubieran bajado la autoestima –se quejó.

Mickey le regaló una sonrisa.

–Bien, entremos por la entrada catorce. Tenemos que voltear por aquí…

–¿Nos extrañaron? –dijo Misa-chan sarcástica.

No perdonaba el hecho de que fue el blanco de burlas del hombre que más odiaba y que era su compañero de equipo.

El corazón de Donnie palpitaba rápidamente. Era justo lo que quería evitar, un enfrentamiento con ellos.

Esta vez la pelea fue más violenta que antes y Mickey comenzaba a tener síntomas de fatiga y mareos.

" _Tengo que hacer algo"_ , pensó Donnie.

Un ninja de otra unidad vio como el francotirador se desplazaba sigilosamente por los techos como un león acechando a su presa. Grande fue su emoción al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

–Hmm, ¿Qué pasa, Tatsumi? –le preguntó su compañero.

–Señor, encontré a dos objetivos. A las cuatro –informó.

Toda la unidad se puso en guardia.

–¡Hmph! Parece que la unidad de Arashiyama está con suerte –dijo su líder maliciosamente –Vamos a ayudarles, ¿Qué dicen?

–¿No sería mejor esperar a que hagan el trabajo por nosotros? –sugirió un ninja.

–Me gusta tu idea –dijo su líder –pero prácticamente ya tienen a uno. No podemos dejar que se queden con el otro. Pero primero tenemos que quitar de en medio al francotidador **-kun** ¡Vamos!

Donnie ya estaba en la mira de Misaki y este se disponía a apretar el gatillo pero alguien lo noqueó cayendo al suelo. El ninja ocupó su puesto y vigiló a los ninjas de la otra unidad.

Varias bombas de humo cayeron sobre la pista de combate y rápidamente los nuevos invitados se formaron alrededor de la unidad de Arashiyama, estos se enfrentaron a ellos pensando que eran enemigos.

–Daigo-kun –dijo Arashiyama al reconocer al líder de la unidad cuarenta y seis.

El efecto de las bombas de humo desapareció y todos se encontraban cara a cara con sus camaradas del Pie.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijeron varios ninjas de la unidad de Arashiyama.

–Pensamos que necesitarían ayuda –dijo Daigo con esa forma de hablar burlona que lo caracterizaba.

–Pues pensaste mal –dijo Misa-chan malhumorada –Ya casi hemos acabado.

–Ay, querida, querida –dijo Daigo –si tan sólo fueras más amable de seguro tendrías novio y tal vez… Mi corazón.

Los ninjas de la unidad Daigo soltaron una risa burlona sin quitarles la vista a sus contrincantes.

–¿A qué has venido? –dijo el líder Arashiyama paciente pero molesto por su intromisión.

–Como dije antes, estamos aquí para ayudarles a someter al moradito.

–No es necesario te dije. ¡¿Que no enti…?!

–Estoy hablando con tu líder no contigo, querida –dijo con un tono frío.

Los líderes se distanciaron de sus unidades y hablaron en privado.

La sangre le hervía a Misa. El segundo hombre que más odiaba se había burlando de ella y ahora la había hecho a un lado.

"¡Mierda!", pensó "¿Dónde estás, Misaki? Te confiamos nuestras espaldas ¡¿Y esto es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!"

Ella miraba con intenso odio a Daigo e instintivamente su mano se dirigía a su katana pero se detuvo, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente la llevó a su lado junto con sus demás compañeros. Ambas unidades estaban en grupos y cada una se miraba de reojo.

–Sé cómo te sientes pero no vuelvas a dejar que te ganen tus emociones. Nos pueden meter en problemas.

–Natsuki –dijo al reconocer al apuesto hermano de la sub-líder –Lo siento –dijo apenada y sonrojada.

–Lo sé –dijo tranquilo regalándole una sonrisa. Sonrojándola aún más.

Donnie seguía sentido en el suelo gracias a la última patada que recibió, claramente estaban en desventaja y ahora en la mira de dos unidades ninja. Mickey, por otro lado, no aguantaría más, sus ojos querían cerrarse y ambos se encontraban a una distancia considerable del otro.

"¿Qué hago?", pensó "Esos dos están hablando y juzgando la situación por el ambiente, esto no era parte de su plan. ¿Entonces, porque están aquí? ¿Acaso hay una recompensa por nosotros? Eso explicaría porque no querían ayuda y la actitud de esos ninjas. Lo único que tengo que hacer es romper el estatus quo y sacar a Mickey de aquí. Pero si hubiera un acuerdo entre ellos, este sería nuestro final"

–¿No te parece esto sospechoso, Misa-san? –dijo Natsuki –Ellos están aquí pero Misaki-san no nos avisó de esto.

–Tambien lo estuve pensando –dijo esta.

–Entonces…

–lo más probable es que se hayan deshecho primero de él –dijo la sub-líder.

–¡Estos…! –dijo un ninja molesto

–Arashiyama **-san** lo sabe, estoy segura –dijo la sub-líder –De todos modos, tenemos que esperar sus órdenes.

Donnie tomó su bou y trató de pararse.

"¡Tengo que intentarlo!"

–Te recomiendo que no lo hagas –dijo la sub-líder de la unidad Arashiyama apuntándole con su katana –no puedes ganar.

–Oye, mira –dijo uno de los ninjas de la unidad Daigo, señalando a Mickey que se encontraba cerca de ellos–Este todavía se mueve. Ay. Estos ninjas de la unidad Arashiyama no pueden hacer bien su trabajo, ¿Qué les cuesta dejarlo inconsciente? Parecen unos inútiles.

Se acercó, analizó su situación y empezó a golpearlo para noquearlo.

–¡Mickey! –gritó Donnie. Yendo a atacar al agresor de su hermano pero fue reducido a la mitad del camino por la unidad Arashiyama.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Aoyama?–dijo la sub-líder yendo a detener su abuso.

–No creo que su preocupación sea necesaria –dijo un ninja interponiéndose en su camino.

–¡El ya está fuera de combate! ¡Está drogado! ¿Acaso no escucharon cuales fueron las órdenes? ¡Déjalo!

–¡TCH! Nosotros sólo estamos ayudando –dijeron los ninjas de la otra unidad. Dándoles miradas de desprecio.

El ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca y ambos miembros estaban listos para iniciar una pelea.

–Es suficiente, muchacho –dijo el líder Arashiyama fulminándolo con la mirada –si continuas, tendré que matarte.

Este se asustó y se unió a sus demás compañeros, dejando a Mickey en el suelo sin moverse. Arashiyama inspeccionó su estado y susurró un "Está inconsciente".

Cada vez más las esperanzas de Donnie desaparecían. Su hermano yacía inconsciente en el suelo y estaba rodeado por más de diez hombres, y tenía que cuidarse de un francotirador que posiblemente lo tenía en su mira. Era imposible escapar de allí.

Como si fuera un milagro vio como su hermano levantaba un pulgar en señal que estaba bien, también hizo otras señas pero…

"Esas no las conozco", pensó.

–¡Uy!, ¿Por qué estás tan violento? –dijo Daigo con burla –somos camaradas y debemos cuidarnos nuestras espaldas o es que…¿Deseas matarnos para quedarte con los dos? –Claramente su intención fue de crear discordia.

–Eso suena a algo que tu harías –dijo Arashiyama despreocupado –¿Ya olvidaste lo que se nos dijo? Si los matamos, tendremos que entregar a los culpables… Muertos.

Aunque fue por un segundo Daigo la expresión de Daigo cambió, tuvo miedo, no recordaba eso ni tampoco su unidad.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara? –dijo Arashiyama burlón.

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar…**

–Ah, por fin terminé con mis deberes –dijo aliviado un ninja de la unidad Arashiyama regresando a su puesto –ahhh, nunca pensé que esa comida me hiciera mal y lo peor que no hay baños con papel higiénico por aquí –se quejó.

Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que el francotirador no era Misaki.

–Tengo que esperar el momento preciso para disparar –dijo el ninja de la unidad Daigo.

* * *

–¿Entonces no aceptas el trato? –dijo Daigo recuperando su tono burlón –¿Aun sabiendo que también estábamos cazándolos? ¿Y este es nuestro territorio?

–No creo que esa sea la historia –dijo calmado el otro líder.

–Bien, en ese caso…

* * *

–Es hora de decir Good Night, Arashiyama –dijo el francotirador.

–¡Good Bye! –dijo el recién llegado. Haciendo que falle el tiro, dándole a un compañero suyo, cayendo instantáneamente al suelo.

* * *

–¡Nos atacan! –dijo un ninjas de la unidad Daigo.

En ese momento el ambiente se tornó oscuro por la explosión de bombas de humo.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!

–No lo sé.

–¡Entren en formación!–ordenó Arashiyama –¡Resguarden a los objetivos!

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Donnie y Mickey no estaban estos ya les llevaban varios cientos de metros de distancia.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Donnie cargando a Mickey

–Sí, gracias a ti, hermano.

–Tenemos que apurarnos, la suerte no nos durará mucho tiempo. "Y ya estamos a un paso de ahí", pensó.

–¡Nos persiguen! –advirtió Mickey.

* * *

 **UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE**

Varios ninjas los perseguían en formación zigma.

–Eso ya no es problema –dijo Donnie girando a la derecha.

–¡Vaya confianza que tienes! –dijo Misa corriendo a su derecha casi a su altura. Mientras esta y sus compañeros peleaba con Mickey, Donnie activaba las trampas.

–¡Ya está. Ahora Mickey! –Mickey dio una voltereta cayendo encima de un ninja.

Ambos hermanos corrieron a diferentes direcciones separando a su enemigo.

–¿Cómo puede siquiera moverse? –dijo un ninja que seguía a Mickey –debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos. ¡Es un monstruo!

Al cabo de unos diez minutos volvieron a encontrarse ya sin perseguidores.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Donnie.

–Sí. Algo mareado pero bien.

–Entonces…

Donnie le dio un golpe en el caparazón a Mickey.

–¡Au! –se quejó –¿Así es como tratas a tu hermanito después de todo lo que pasó?

–¡Casi me matas de la preocupación! ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que estábamos acabados y tú sólo estabas actuando!

–Por eso te dije que merecía un Oscar.

–¡Cállate! ¡Mereces una patada!

–Eso tiene bastante lógica –dijo Misa apareciendo detrás de ellos –Misaki no falló… Lo esquivaste de algún modo. Eso quiere decir que no eres inmune a la droga.

–¡Apúrate, Sasaki! –dijo Misaki corriendo de techo en techo para tener un mejor ángulo de disparo.

–Creo que tengo que ir al baño, senpai… Otra vez.

–Ese Maki se burló de mi junto con su hermanito Dani –dijo Misaki ignorando su comentario –Es extraño… Siento ira pero a la vez gozo, nunca nadie había limpiado el suelo con mi orgullo de francotirador invicto.

–¿Acaso es usted un masoquista?

–Ha surgido un enemigo fuerte –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro golpeado, ignorándolo.

–¿Senpai, me escuchó? Por favor ya no aguanto más.

–La noche está hermosa, ¿no crees?

–Sí, muy hermosa pero tengo que ir…

–¡Ah, esas estrellas son tan hermosas y brillantes! ¿Tú qué opinas, Sasaki?

–De qué…

–Ahhh, ¡Que hermosa noche!

–Me estaba escuchando, ¿verdad? Me estaba escuchando, ¿verdad? Además está nublado. Si no quiere hacerme caso invente una buena excusa. Tengo que ir… Es ahora o voy a…

–¿Otra vez? –dijo Misaki aburrido.

–Sip, otra vez.

–¿Sigues con diarrea?

–Nop, esta vez quiero hacer pipí.

–¿ **Eeee** , en serio? –dijo Misaki mostrando falso interés.

–No me diga que todavía sigue molesto por la patada inintencionada que le di. Mi intención era darle al enemigo, yo no sabía que usted también iba a atacarlo –dijo Sasaki llegando a su límite –Por favor necesito ir… No podré vivir si mancho…

–¿Los pantalones?

–¡ **Senpai**!

–Está bien, corre.

–¿Que estás haciendo? –dijo Misa –¡dispara!

–Lo haría, si me dieras un buen ángulo, querida –dijo Misaki.

–¡Rayos! ¡No podemos perderlos! –se impacientó Donnie.

"No podemos usar 'eso' si ellos están cerca", pensó "no quería usarlo pero ni modo tendremos que usar nuestro as bajo la manga para perderlos"

Todos los elementos del camino empezaron a esparcir humo negro sumergiendo en la oscuridad todo a su alrededor, mientras que varios objetos de diferente tamaño se entrecruzaban, reteniendo al enemigo.

–Con eso ya los perdimos –dijo Donnie.

–Creo que sí- dijo Mickey más exhausto que antes.

La droga ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

–Bien, tenemos ir por la… –dijo Donnie corriendo por un callejón pero fue interrumpido por Misa.

–¿Crees que eso nos detendrá?

–¡¿De qué está hecha esta mujer?! –gritó Mickey sin poder creerlo.

–¡Tenemos que detenerla!

–¡¿Pero cómo?!

"Tengo que atacar ahora. No sabemos que más tienen escondido", pensó Misa saltando al ataque.

–¡Detenla tú! –dijo Donnie tomando a Mickey del caparazón –yo tengo que pensar en algo.

–¡Qué…!

Mickey logró bloquear su ataque pero no el próximo impacto, en ese preciso instante Misa y Mickey se miraron cara a cara, lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro y por alguna razón parecía que ese momento era eterno. Iban a besarse.

¡MUACK!

El beso no fue corto y para cuando se separaron, ambos estaban perplejos por lo sucedido.

–¡¿Qué f…?! –dijo Mickey asombrado.

–No fue nada –dijo Donnie sacudiendo a su hermano para que entre en sí.

–Eso no cuenta como infidelidad, ¿verdad? Sino Irma va a… Yo no quise…

–No, eso fue en defensa propia.

–Ah, qué bueno –dijo aliviado pero con la cabeza en otro lado.

Misa dejo de correr conscientemente, estaba en shock.

"Era mi primer beso", pensó.

–¡Era mi primer beso y se lo di a una rana verde! –gritó molesta.

–Oye, soy una tortuga –se quejó Mickey.

–No empeores más las cosas, Mickey –dijo Donnie preocupado al ver la cara molesta de Misa.

–¡Te voy a…!

–¡Cuidado, Misa-chan! –gritó Natsuki al ver que un conteiner caía en su camino.

El conteiner terminó sepultando todo aquello que encontraba debajo de este, dejando una gran nube de polvo.

* * *

 **En Las Calles De Nueva York…**

–Los perdimos –dijo un chico alto de tez blanca. Mirando si había moros en la costa –así ya no nos encontrarán. ¿Cómo te sientes, Mickey? –le preguntó al muchachito de ojos azules y cabello rubio que se encontraba descansando en el suelo.

–Un poco cansado.

–Yo también. Descansaremos un momento y luego iremos. Espero que no sea tarde para sensei.

* * *

 **UN VIEJO CONOCIDO**

 **En La Guarida…**

Habían logrado que el maestro Splinter despertara sin causarle ningún daño a su organismo y le inyectaron el suero de la verdad. Pero a pesar de su débil estado, no conseguían obtener las respuestas que querían.

–¿Todavía nada? –dijo impaciente Lady-sama desde el cuarto de control.

–Tiene una fuerza mental increíble pero eso no durará para siempre –dijo Hashimoto.

–Entiendo, continúen con el interrogatorio.

–¡Jai!

Por más ataques que recibía, no lograba darles lo que querían pero eso era cada vez más difícil, poco a poco perdía el control de sí mismo.

–Voy a ir –dijo Lady-sama dejando su puesto en la sala de control.

–Pero, milady…

–Tengo que obtener esa información –dijo fríamente.

–Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde se encuentra su ruta de escape?

El maestro Splinter no dijo nada pero le era imposible resistirse más a la droga.

–Es suficiente –dijo Lady-sama –desde este momento me encargo yo de él.

Al principio toda la unidad lo tomó como si fuera una desgracia, como si les estuviera diciendo que eran inútiles pero luego de escuchar la nueva orden asintieron y se fueron a cumplirla, retirando de la sala todos los RABBITS.

"Esa voz me parece familiar", pensó Splinter "¿Acaso ya estoy alucinando?"

–Parece que ahora somos sólo tú y yo –dijo fríamente.

Levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con la silueta de Destructor, que mientras más se acercaba más pequeña y delgada se hacía.

–¿Quién eres? Tú no eres Saki.

–Si a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta de quién soy, significa que no sabrás quien te mató.

Se quedó un rato viendo el deplorable estado de la rata y luego se quitó el **kuro kabuto (Casco negro)** , dejando ver su rostro.

–¿Karai? –dijo el Maestro Splinter abriendo los ojos completamente por primera vez -¿Qué…?

–He venido a hacerte unas preguntas –dijo frente a Splinter fulminándolo con su mirada y desactivando su intercomunicador.

Splinter bajó su mirada, tenía ganas de llorar, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría y el motivo de su presencia.

–No creo que tenga la respuesta a todas tus interrogantes –dijo apenado.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

Se acercó a Splinter y le inyectó un suero de color verde esmeralda en el cuello. Y como si fuera una descarga de energía el cuerpo de Splinter temblaba.

–¿Qué hicis-te?

–Ya lo verás. Entonces… ¿Dónde… se encuentra el culpable de la muerte de Destructor? ¿Fuiste tú?

–Yo… o maté. Yo fui el que lo dejó allí, yo lo… –levantó su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos tristes –yo…

–Olvídalo –dijo impaciente –no debí haberte preguntado en primer lugar. Fuiste tú.

"Estás delirando", pensó.

–¿Dónde están tus hijos? Ya están regresando, ¿verdad?

–Se fueron a patrullar la ciudad. Ellos deberían haber llegado a las doce, se están demorando mucho, ya deben estar viniendo.

–¿Cuál es su ruta de escape? ¿Cuántas más quedan?

–Hay cinco, pero el laboratorio era la fuente de ellos, ahora que está sellado sólo quedan las capsulas de escape y el subterráneo.

–Tenemos el subterráneo vigilado, así que sólo quedan esas capsulas, eh.

–¿Sabías dónde estaba Leonardo todo este tiempo que no estuvo con ustedes? ¿Conoces la verdad?

–Sí, él mismo me lo contó.

–¿Los demás lo saben?

–No, ellos desconocen esa información. Les dije que había ido a entrenar con un conocido mío.

–¿Cuál es su estado?

–Está delicado de salud pero no corre peligro.

–Entonces, ¿No saben que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su propio hermano Miguel Angel? Hmph, es interesante.

Cada gota de información que le sacaba le infundía un profundo dolor pero por una extraña razón se sentía aliviado.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntó.

–¿Dónde están "ellos"? ¿Adónde fueron? ¿Cuándo regresan?

–Regresaron a Japón para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Posiblemente estarán aquí el próximo mes.

–¿Y el chico yakuza?

–Él también se fue con ellos pero no sé si él también regresará, dijo que tenía cuentas que arreglar.

–¿Tienen otro escondite aparte de este y dónde está?

–Sí, está en Brooklyn. Debajo del almacén R-TOYS. Puede que haya otros pero desconozco su ubicación, Donnie debe saberlo.

–Bien, eso es todo. Has sido de gran utilidad y no te preocupes tus hijos no se enterarán que tú fuiste el que los traicionó. Si te sentiste aliviado mientras me contabas todo esto, es por la droga… No es dañina, pero no podrás averiguarlo porque…

Le lanzó un par de katanas.

–¡Morirás aquí! –dijo poniéndose en guardia.

–Yo no quie-ro pelear c…

–A la muerte no le puedes decir "No quiero morir".

Splinter aún se sentía mareado y sus reflejos no eran buenos pues no podía controlar muy bien su cuerpo, y a pesar de recibir golpes no sentía dolor, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera gelatina moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El único dolor que sentía era el de su corazón al ver la mirada de odio de Karai y hacía todo lo posible para no herirla pero ella no pensaba eso.

"¡¿Piensas que soy débil?! ¡¿Es por eso que no atacas?!", pensó furiosa.

Él no deseaba luchar con su hija, sabía lo que pasaría después, sabía quién sería el ganador de ese encuentro. Su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de moverse a causa de la fatiga generada en sus músculos.

–¡Esta es una pelea a muerte, pelea! –rugió Karai. No soportaba ver que Splinter la tratara como una muñeca de cristal que se rompería, si atacaba.

Por parte de Karai sus ataques se volvieron más agresivos y letales, mientras por el otro lado, Splinter bloqueaba casi todos sus ataques sin atacar.

Había llegado la hora, Splinter no podía mantenerse más en pie ni mucho menos moverse, cayó al suelo de rodillas y no se movió de allí. Karai que pensaba atacarlo se contuvo.

"¿Será una trampa?", pensó "Un viejo zorro como tú debe tener un as bajo la manga"

Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a Splinter y este soltó sus armas porque ya no podía sostenerlas más, al ver que sus suposiciones eran en vano, le apuntó con su katana levantando su cara pero esta regresó a la posición de antes.

–Creí que resistirías más, Splinter, siendo tú un gran maestro del ninjutsu –dijo irónicamente -¡Qué lamentable…! ¡Despídete de tu vida!

Una parte de él se sentía feliz, por fin se reencontraría con su amada Tang Shen y podrían estar juntos de nuevo, y otra parte de él triste porque sería su propia hija la que le pondría fin a su vida.

Al mismo tiempo que Karai alzó su katana, el maestro Spliter alzó su mirada para ver por última vez a su hija.

–Te pareces a tu madre, Miwa –susurró.

Sus ojos no mostraban miedo muy por el contrario felicidad, era como si estos le estuvieran sonriendo.

"Perdóname, Tang Shen. No fui un buen marido" imágenes de ellos juntos pasaron por su mente "perdóname, Miwa. No fui un buen padre" la mirada furiosa de Karai estaba muy grabada en sus pupilas "Y perdónenme, hijos míos. Por haberlos dejado solos" recordó todos aquellos momentos felices que vivieron juntos.

La rabia inundaba a Karai, no sólo aquel hombre convertido en rata le había quitado a su madre cuando ella era pequeña sino que también a su padre y ahora le estaba hablando de esa forma.

–¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre! ¡Tú no me conoces! **¡SHINE! (¡Muere!)**

La hoja de la katana se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello mientras Splinter cerraba los ojos susurró "Miwa" y sonrió. La expresión de Karai cambió a una de sorpresa pero su katana no, siguió con su trayectoria hasta dar en el blanco, la sangre voló por los aires y manchó el piso.

Caían pequeñas gotas de sangre de su katana y todavía empuñaba con fuerza el mango, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió.

–Va uno, quedan cuatro.

Su venganza recién comenzaba.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos luego, READER-SAN.**

 **P.S.: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! pasado, jejeje y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
